


【FGO】Nuliajuk

by Constance_TaroPie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Forensic/Law Enforcement AU, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_TaroPie/pseuds/Constance_TaroPie
Summary: 威斯敏斯特的街区的一家酒吧突发大火，消防局发现了三名死者和多名受伤者。苏格兰场的凶杀组专员兰斯洛特和高文被授命前去调查，随着水泥板下的骸骨和嵌在墙上的弹头被发现后，这起案子似乎朝着某些不可猜测的方向发展下去。而同一时刻，兰斯洛特发现在现场处理证据的主要法庭科学家之一正是搭档高文的弟弟，正在和他冷战的阿格规文。
Relationships: Agravain/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber, 兰斯洛特/阿格规文
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：我本人对英国司法体系并不了解，虽然有一定知识，但文中出现的法庭科学可能存在错误或者技术不在英国境内被法庭采纳，各个组织层级结构可能不适用于现实中的英国司法部门。This is a fiction， not your law/forensic class midterm guideline， just let go ：）

伦敦的清晨对外乡人从来不甚友好，兰斯洛特深谙此道——昨天晚上他只睡了四个小时，在那之前还得把一切打点好，给马修的保姆账上打上剩余的佣金，从行李箱里把每一件脏衣服都揪出来丢进洗衣机，西装在从机场回家的路上送去干洗店，给笔记本充好电，把带回来的纪念品，那只白色的棉花填充的水獭玩具放在马修的床前。他本来还得再晚半个小时才能倒在空荡荡的床上，可能是那位保姆先生提前和他的小养女说了吧，当他打开冰箱的时候里面冻上了鸡蛋三明治和豆子沙拉，仔细看那上面还附有一张纸条，“ _POUR PAPA_ ”，所幸他在飞机上吃了点东西，于是沙拉和三明治成了早上的早餐。更糟糕的是今天是星期三，所以拜拜，柔软但空荡荡的大床，拜拜清晨的半睡半醒，早上好咖啡。

在他刚把马修送到学校门口时手机响了起来，于是他一边冲女儿挥手一边接通了电话，高文的声音从扬声器里传了出来。

“兰斯洛特，对，是我，高文，梅林让我告诉你不用来警局了，直接去威斯敏斯特——地址现在发给你。”

这也就是为什么他得冒着跟早高峰逆行的车流掉头往回开的缘故，特意早起反而成了无用功，拥挤的车道和喇叭的轰鸣让人烦躁又无奈。等他到了现场见到高文的时候已经是早上八点四十五分，他朝巡警们晃悠了一下自己的警徽，穿过隔离线拿过了高文递过来的还冒着热气的咖啡。金发碧眼的探员冲他笑了笑，如果兰斯洛特没有和这个人搭档过，也许会把这视为善意的早安礼，但很显然这只是冲着他没刮干净的胡子去的无关痛痒的嘲笑。“蒙特利尔的肉酱薯条怎么样？你这次又带了什么回来？”

“我还以为你会更关心这次学术峰会——”兰斯洛特眯着眼睛一点点喝着今天早上第三杯咖啡，“加拉哈德坚持要我给马修买白色毛绒玩具，说什么守护神都应该是白色的。而我现在困得想在车里睡觉，所以咱们直接切入正题吧，早完事早休息。”

“我还从来不知道你有起床气，”高文冲着另一头挤了挤眼，兰斯洛特望了过去，黑烟早已从烧毁的建筑里逃逸，他看到裸露出来的砖块和落在地上的灰烬，消防人员，急救和巡警在燃尽的废墟里出出进进，他听到有人大声呼喝着什么，但那声音杂揉进消防车和其他车辆的鸣笛声中，“酒吧，凌晨起的火，消防局的人已经来过了，怀疑是不正当操作所以叫了我们。”他叹了口气，“昨天晚上来嗨的人不多，但目前一共有三名死者，剩下几个都在医院，里面还有几个隔间没有清理完，也许有更多。”

兰斯洛特点了点头并带上了手套，然后把消防帽和面罩带上，只露出一双眼睛。他走进了被烧得七零八落的酒吧里，高文留在外面要和目击者简短地交谈几句。不算宽敞的空间里盘亘着物体燃烧后的焦臭味，已经不剩下什么家具了，摆在前厅的小方桌和椅子已经变成了黑漆漆的碳堆，熏成深色的墙上挂着半截电视，一根电线孤零零的垂在边上。曾经酒保该在的地方——吧台的里面，虽然吧台也只剩下了一半——现在正站着一个人，他一边调试着扫描仪一边在笔记本上记录着什么，兰斯洛特认出来了，“他们怎么把你也拉过来了贝蒂威尔？我以为这只是公共场所失火。”

“日安，兰斯洛特，”贝蒂威尔抬起头冲他招了招手，“你的ICFSI之旅怎么样，我猜高文已经问过你关于肉酱薯条的问题了。”

“为什么你们每个人都关心肉酱薯条（poutine）？”

“Cuz fish and chips rules.” 贝蒂威尔耸了耸肩膀， “而且蒙特利尔是法语区。

“好吧炸鱼先生，现在进度如何？”

“消防局的人提取了空气样本，这一层的伤亡者都送去了医院，SOCO们已经收集了前厅和这层储备间的证物拍了照片，燃烧面积比较大而且破坏程度高，所以我被叫来做现场3D扫描和原有图纸进行比对。”

“有任何可以定性的证据吗？”

“目前没有。”

兰斯洛特小心翼翼地跨过在地上凌乱散落的玻璃碎屑和之前犯罪现场调查员们留下的用于标示尸体位置的数字牌。烧焦严重的地板上被圈出了三个不规则的形状，兰斯洛特低头看着它们，三名死者，一个人刚刚从似乎是办公室的地方出来，当时正在门口，也许是这家酒吧的经理，剩下两个圆圈在吧台和半墙之间，他们靠得很近，也许其中一个正打算拉着另一个出来，他看着被清理干净的地板和一旁显然是被移动过的一堆燃物残骸，里面有吊灯和断掉的横梁。也许他们被忽然掉落的重物砸中了，兰斯洛特想。

贝蒂威尔给他拿过来了相机，他开始一张一张翻阅里面的图片，一个男人半倚着经理办公室的门躺倒在门口，身体蜷成了拳击手防备时的动作，面部和手部都被烧毁的很糟糕，他的手紧握，裸露在外的手背关节已经黝黑干枯，有碳化的趋势，面部特写上隐隐约约能看到颧骨以上眼眶一下的肌肉条，睫毛和头发被燎掉了，右眼筐里剩下一个干瘪的眼球。他接着切换到下一张，那是坐在吧台前的两个人，说不上谁更糟糕，一条粗大的横梁压在两个人身上，其中一个似乎正伸手拉着另外一个，其中一个人俯身倒在地上，露出的一侧脸上意外没有被烧毁太多，他的额头皮肤裂开了，露出里面鲜红的肌肉，而脸颊上则是过于浓重的樱桃红色，至少这个人可以确定的确在火灾发生时还活着。

他皱着眉头仔细端详着图片，比起乍一眼看上去的触目惊心更多的是不知从何而来的违和感。“你告诉我这起事件还没定性。”他对贝蒂威尔说到。

“的确没有，至少法医署那边没动静。”

“那为什么我和高文在这里？”

“我不知道，怎么了？你发现什么了？”贝蒂威尔示意他往边上站然后打开了射线开关，兰斯洛特后退的时候不小心撞上了后面残缺的吧台架，疼得呲牙咧嘴，他挥了挥手里的相机让贝蒂威尔上前去看那张记录死亡的照片。

“我说不上来，这张图片有点不对劲……顺便，你刚刚说法医署没动静？”

“嗯，如你所见，尸体烧伤严重，这家酒吧的老板为了生意不怎么查ID，所以他们派了人类学家过来。”

兰斯洛特心中忽然有一股不好的预感，也许被之前隐隐作痛的后脑神经并不是因为睡眠缺乏，而是其他什么东西此时此刻正等着他，而他肩膀上的小天使夺过了小恶魔的三叉戟不断地戳着他的后颈。

“等下，今天是谁在现场？”

贝蒂威尔看着他，表情似乎有点惊讶，兰斯洛特梗着脖子， _不，贝蒂，千万别说，千万别说_ 。

炸鱼先生不负众望的确没有把人类学家的名字说出口，肩膀上的小恶魔叹了口气。然而很显然掌管运势的女神没打算放过被长途飞行和缺乏睡眠轮流折磨过的人。一个年轻的调查员从通向地下室的楼梯上走了出来，他带着困惑看着站在吧台前的两个人，似乎在考虑该和谁开口。几秒钟的挣扎后他放弃了，“楼下奥克尼博士找一个叫杜拉克的人。”男孩儿听上去有气无力。

兰斯洛特只觉得后颈上的疼痛噼里啪啦地从顺着血管流遍全身，手握纺锥的女人咯咯笑了，肩膀上的小天使狠狠把三叉戟插进皮肉里。

“你说法医署的人类学家叫我。”

法国人声音听上去比那名调查员还压抑，男孩儿迟疑了一下，用手紧张地擦了下鼻子下面，全然没有注意到手套上的一点灰烬也蹭上了脸，贝蒂威尔递给了他一张纸巾，他低声说了句谢谢，然后用饱含某种迫切和歉意的目光看着兰斯洛特，“是的，杜拉克……探员，尽快，请。”

兰斯洛特认命似的扶着掉漆的墙壁向地下室走去，那男孩儿没跟下去，但用不安的声音说着，“小心您的脚下，地板已经清理过了，可以踩不会有问题，不过天花板可能还有点危险，所以请别摘下安全帽……”，兰斯洛特只能摆摆手示意他自己听到了，事实上是就现在而言一块天花板砸在脑袋上也许也不是什么太糟糕的事情。

这个地下室对于一家营业酒吧来说也过于深了，他踩过咯吱咯吱作响的碎石和玻璃渣，在连续拐过几个弯时撞上了另外一个穿着深色防护服的人，肩上有运输小组的标示，兰斯洛特揪住那个人，“下面发现什么了？”

“估计是骨头，那个人类学家要我们去拿玻璃瓶和锡纸。”

“在哪儿？”

“往里走，尽头右拐。”

兰斯洛特点了点头遵从了指引，于是他在尽头右侧的房间里看到了站着的高文，以他的高度想要进到门里就不得不蹲下身子或者弯下腰，这个房间和他见到的其他房间不太相同，这里没有太多被火烧过的痕迹，但墙壁上光秃秃得裸露出水泥和石砖，木屑和生锈的金属铰链被埋在掉下来的黑炭之下，空气里飘浮着淡淡的烟味和灰尘的味道，爆炸事故处理处的人还在进行测量。

房间的另一个角落里铺着一块防水布，防水布上已经摆放了不少骨头，他扫过去，几条肋骨，一根大腿骨，两个骨盆，剩下那些碎片他就一眼看不出来了。半蹲在防水布边上的人听到脚步声停下了手中清理过滤过的堆积物，从里面小心翼翼地夹出一块下颚骨。脚步手打断了那个人手头上的工作，但他也仅仅只是顿了一下。

“杜拉克。”他用压住喉咙后平平的声音从嗓子里挤出兰斯洛特的姓，“你来晚了。”

“我随时都可以走出去。”兰斯洛特试图让自己听起来足够冷静且毫不在意。你也早上好，他在心里补上一句，然后随即想把肩膀小天使手里的三叉戟戳进自己的大脑皮层。

人类学家用后鼻音哼了一声把那块下颚骨放下，似乎打算不再理他，转身去清理另一块骨头。气氛一度陷入某种尴尬的僵局，兰斯洛特现在明白了为什么那个那个年轻的调查员看上去惴惴不安，他想起那个男孩儿被冻得通红的鼻子，这个房间的气压和温度的确有些低了。

所幸高文还在这里，他开口的时候兰斯洛特几乎想上前给他一个拥抱，“你让人把兰斯洛特叫下来了，我现在也在这里，”高文说话时一如既往带着点微笑，仿佛心情不错，“现在，你想要说些什么，阿格规文？”

在被高文叫出名字的时候阿格规文肩膀轻微缩瑟了一下，阳光从墙角窗溜进房间里，半封闭的空间似乎在冷冻后开始慢慢回暖，阿格规文站起身子，举着那块他刚刚清扫干净的头骨，稍微转动了一下让两个人看个清楚。

“我把他叫下来是因为你，还有他，都是凶杀案侦缉组的。”阿格规文看着高文，全然不把目光放在兰斯洛特身上。

“你觉得有人故意纵火？你可不是犯罪实验室的。”兰斯洛特问道。

阿格规文终于转过头来看着他了，他紧紧皱着眉头，兰斯洛特注意到他的眼睛底下隐隐浮着一片乌青，鼻子和那个年轻人一样冻得通红，他脸上毫无血色，但除了鼻子之外，眼角和耳朵上都露出了一点接近病态的红色。

“我刚刚让你看这个了，杜拉克。”阿格规文把L和D咬的极重，如果不是声音有点轻微的底气不足，兰斯洛特足以认为那是他对他一如既往的怒气冲冲。

“所以？”

“火灾，爆炸案，”阿格规文再次举起了手里的骨头，仿佛要把它砸在兰斯洛特的鼻子上，高文在后面挑了挑眉，“这种火势下从地下室里找到了完整的颅骨？还有这个，看不见是因为你瞎了吗？”他再次转动手腕，把另一面转 给兰斯洛特看，在那里，一条边缘平滑狭长的裂痕静静地昭示着自己的存在。

“工具痕迹。”高文在后面轻声说了一句。

“利器伤。”兰斯洛特深吸了一口气，把组合词和压抑在胸口的那一口废气连同之前各种不安的预感一同呼出胸腔。

阿格规文沉默地望了一眼高文，然后转头看向兰斯洛特，几秒钟后才重新开口“这就是我要你下来的原因，杜拉克。”阿格规文用压抑着声线的腔调低声说着，把那块头骨轻轻放在防水布上。

“你的新年假期泡汤了。”


	2. Chapter 2

接下来的时间高文和兰斯洛特分头行动，高文留在现场和其他组织协商接下来的流程，兰斯洛特则不得不前往医院，梅林已经在催促他了，他要证据，那些所有留下来的，可以用来推算案件始末的东西。现场还有一部分物证没有完成记录，无法直接送到实验室，兰斯洛特便提出了先去医院拿剩下几名重伤者的衣物。咖啡因在经由血管送到大脑，他感觉自己如同刚刚自冬眠苏醒的动物一样渐渐活络过来，眼前的交通指示灯由绿转红，兰斯洛特踩下了刹车，轮胎借着摩擦力停止传动的时候电话响了起来。他看了一眼来电人，心里往下一沉。

“潘德拉贡博士。”

“嗨兰斯……梅林给我打过电话了，”电话那头有点含糊不清，隐隐约约能听到急匆匆的脚步声和病床轱辘的声音，“受害者的衣服和随身物品已经包装好了，我签完字你就可以带走。”

“签完字？”

那边顿了一下，阿尔托丽雅似乎在犹豫措辞，然而最终她还是放弃了，“一共送来的有五个人，其中两个不治身亡。”

“……我知道了，我在医院见你。”

“路上小心。”

阿尔托丽雅挂断了电话，兰斯洛特想象不出此时她会是怎样的表情，他想起很久以前阿尔托丽雅是还在医学院学习外科，实习的时候经常被叫上救护车，然而现在她是法医署的首席验尸官，穿着一身黑西装去宣布死亡时间。

没人会习惯这些，但工作总得有人去做，他想。

在兰斯洛特赶到医院的时候一切都已经处理妥当，阿尔托丽雅在停尸房的门前等着他，手里提着五个大密封塑料袋，刚刚进到甬道口是兰斯洛特看到她正挺直腰板站着打电话，她转身时看到了他，于是朝他挥了挥手，紧绷绷看上十分严肃的面孔上绽放出一个微小的笑容。在他走近后便挂了电话并收起了手机，用空出来的那只手揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“在你问之前，蒙特利尔的研讨会收获颇丰，肉酱薯条也很好吃。”

“你找不到更好的方式表达‘好久不见我的朋友’了吗兰斯？”阿尔托丽雅给了他一个拥抱，“还有潘德拉贡博士是怎么回事？”

“‘好久不见，亚瑟。’”兰斯洛特作出被打败的样子。

“只是一个星期而已，我听说拉斯维加斯的法医发明了一种新凝胶来拓印伤口。”阿尔托丽雅，“我希望你有记录那一部分，但案子要紧。”

她把密封好的袋子递给了兰斯洛特，“这些是你要的，那五个被送到急救中心时身上所有东西都在这里了，不过你得看看这个这个，”她推开了停尸房的门，示意兰斯洛特跟着她进去，“我没参与急救，但急诊室的医生在做心室除颤的时候觉得有些不对劲，她还特意要我告知警察。”

“……弗洛伦斯·南丁格尔医生？”

“对，她的确是个感觉敏锐的女人，所以我多看了一眼。”

阿尔托丽雅走到两张移动床之间，事实上那不应该被称之为床，那只是一个冷冰冰的金属台子，一块白布蒙在尸体之上挡住面孔，给予亡者一点带有默哀意味的尊重。首席法医首先掀开了左手边的白布露出头部和小半个胸膛，露出一张被火烧伤了小半层侧脸，尽管火焰舔走了他的左耳和左边颧骨以后的真皮组织，露出下面浅黄色的脂肪层和一点肌肉，他的面容对于一个经历的爆炸和火灾的男人来说着实算是清晰可辨。兰斯洛特默不作声的打量着男人眼角的细纹和鬓角冒出的白色头发，男人幸存的右边脸颊上肌肉和脂肪松松垮垮，皮肤上隐隐约约有些斑点。

“随身物品里有可以确认身份的东西吗？驾照？医疗保险卡？”他一边问阿尔托丽雅一边取出一只塑胶手头，“我可以吗？”

阿尔托丽雅做了一个请便的手势，然后回答起兰斯洛特之前的问题，“我们从他衣服内侧兜里找到了个皮夹子，有张银行卡和几张名片，在我之前给你的袋子里，通过名片目测确认死者名为杰瑞米·詹森，宣布死亡时间上午九时四十五分，死因粗略判断窒息。”

“名片？还有窒息？”兰斯洛特疑惑地抬头看了阿尔托丽雅一眼，他打开了男人的嘴粗略的检查了一下眼睛和牙齿，然后拿起死者的手，和先前贝蒂威尔的照片里看到的一样，指关节的皮肤尽数烧焦，手指蜷曲成拳击动作，藏在最里面的指尖肌肤倒是保存完好。他轻轻按了按尸体前臂的皮肤，肌肉还保持着一定的温度和软度。

“对，上面写着他是个酒店管理者，”阿尔托丽雅，“他死于火灾，上呼吸道水肿，我猜他支气管里和细支气管里黏膜肯定脱落了。”

“我看不出哪里不对劲，抱歉。”兰斯洛特放下了尸体的左手，后退了一步。

阿尔托丽雅上前重新盖上了的白布，“你不必感到抱歉，你的结论是对的，无可争议他死于火灾产生的浓烟，况且——”她转身面向另一具尸体，掀开布料后，露出一个女孩儿的脸，“南丁格尔说的不对劲指的是她。”

兰斯洛特看向这个女孩儿，她的面容出乎意料的相对完整，右边眉骨和高耸的颧骨上有着被烧伤的痕迹，她看上去十分消瘦，面色呈现出不自然的红润，嘴唇已经隐隐露出青紫色，阿尔托丽雅指了指她的肩膀，四道暗红色的痕迹留在锁骨上然后慢慢向着肩头后侧扩散，她安静地等兰斯洛特观察完，然后抬头等着他发表评论。

“淤血？”兰斯洛特抓住了自己的一侧肩膀，假装用力似的按了按。“像是肢体冲突，”

“皮下出血，这里还有，”阿尔托丽雅从另一侧抬起女儿的手，她的手腕上也有一圈红色的印记，“不管是什么肯定是生前留下的，似乎还有花纹，”她虚环住女孩儿的手腕，“像这样，一个有棱的硬物环在她手腕上，长不多三英分宽，箍得很近，她试图挣扎过。”

她把那只毫无生气的手抬得更高让兰斯洛特看清，另一只手指着扩散开来的红印，“这里，这是出血组织，应该是不停扭动试图从那个困住她双手的东西里挣脱出来时留下的，”她叹了口气，重新摆放好尸体，“那只手上也有。”

“你有这个女孩儿的身份吗？”兰斯洛特问道，他看着躺在移动台上的女孩儿，她看上去还很年轻，大概二十岁左右，处在本该是她最具有活力的时候，年轻而无畏，但死亡已经永远夺走她奔跑或者露出笑容的机会，他看着那双紧紧闭合的眼睛，他想到了他的孩子们，他的儿子还有女儿。

“没有，她没有任何能够证明自己身份的随身物品，南丁格尔在急救的时候没有发现手术植入器，从牙齿那里找到序列码的可能性也很小。”阿尔托丽雅重新盖上白布掩去了她的面容，“指纹和牙齿特征会在尸体送到法医署的验尸房后记录。”

兰斯洛特点了点头，“等你传过来后我会把指纹在IDENT1里交叉对比，也许能找到什么，但就现在而言，她还是无名氏。”

“我恐怕会是这样。”阿尔托丽雅忧虑地看了看那具女孩儿的尸体，“我听梅林说阿格规文在现场找到了更多骨头，你和他谈过了吗？。”

兰斯洛特蓦地抬起头，视线对上阿尔托丽雅绿色的眼睛。

他至今都难以想象阿尔托丽雅是高文和阿格规文的姑妈（当她是亚瑟的时候则是舅舅），而阿格规文是他搭档的弟弟，高文和阿尔托丽雅一样拥有着如同热砂一样的金发，阿尔托丽雅的眼睛是带一点榛仁棕的绿色，而高文的眼睛更加偏蓝。他想到高文剩下的兄弟姐妹们，只有阿格规文头发是黑色的，而灰色的虹膜让他看起来更加锐利而冷淡。

他试图从阿尔托丽雅的眼睛里读出一点潜藏的隐喻，然而首席法医的目光坦坦荡荡，几秒钟后他败下阵来。

“我刚从现场过来。”

“我知道了……”阿尔托丽雅点了点头，眼睛轻微地眯了一下，兰斯洛特只觉得他后脑的神经性疼痛几乎又回来了，差那么一点他就要问阿尔托丽雅她知道的是什么了。

“听着，兰斯洛特……我知道你跟他不是很 _合拍_ ，但，”阿尔托丽雅摊开手，“阿格规文是个很优秀的法庭人类学家和法庭科学家，事实上他是我手下最好的，这具尸体在我的调查管辖权里，但归根到底，从目前的情况来看这还会是你和高文的案子。”

“我知道你想说什么，亚瑟，”兰斯洛特挤出一个假笑，在心里却长叹了一口气，“你也知道我担心什么，如果你说没有问题那就没有问题，私生活归一码，工作还是工作。”

“而你是我认识的最棒的凶案组探员。”阿尔托丽雅拍了拍他的胳膊，“这个案子的尸检由我和凯做，安心吧。”

“你亲自出马？”

“当然。”

兰斯洛特到达法医署的时候已经是傍晚时分，天空的一侧还泛红，另一侧已经隐约可以看到深蓝色上闪烁的一点星星，他先去了现场重新布置封锁线并到消防局备案，然后把死者和伤者的衣服送回了犯罪实验室，梅林听说阿尔托丽雅要亲自负责尸检部分的时候吹了声口哨，他看上去一点都不惊讶，而兰斯洛特对他的态度也见怪不怪。

毕竟那是梅林，梅林什么都知道，只不过他不说而已。

“我不过是善于观察而已兰斯洛特，要是什么都知道你和高文就可以直接失业了。”他这么说着拿走了那些塑料袋，贝蒂威尔已经从现场回来了，来带着捎回来了高文。

高文和他打了个照面，兰斯洛特将从阿尔托丽雅那里带来的伤亡者信息交给了搭档，案件已经定性，如往常一样两人分工而行，高文负责调查人际关系然后找法官要搜查令，而兰斯洛特游走在犯罪实验室和停尸房领导调查。

他走进阿格规文的办公室，人类学家并不在这里，他走近他的办公桌，上面摆放着一份资料，纸张的侧边还没有被打孔，显然才刚刚打印出来。

那显然是一份法庭认可的人类学档案汇总，最上面是案件编号和调查日期，下面则陈列着各位调查参与者的名字。

_……_

_验尸官：潘德拉贡，阿尔托丽雅_ _法庭病理学家：格兰德，凯；潘德拉贡，阿尔托丽雅_

_法庭人类学家：奥克尼，阿格规文_

_调查员/上交者：奥克尼，高文；杜拉克，兰斯洛特_

他的目光从上至下扫过，他想起很久以前阿格规文拼错过阿尔托丽雅的名字，他在档案上写成了亚瑟·潘德拉贡，然后又写成了阿尔托里斯·潘德拉贡，文件被梅林拿到手里的时候犯罪实验室的主管差点笑出了声。在那之下是他自己的名字，他的名字是有缩写的，阿尔托丽雅和高文通常叫他兰斯，桂妮维雅有的时候则更简洁，只用他名字里的第一个音节，加蕾丝和鲍尔斯则庄重其事的称呼他杜拉克探员。

他认识的所有人里只有一个人才会把所有软腭音都一个一个读出咬牙切齿的意味，而很不幸的他的名字里有三个L。

“把你的手从我的桌子上拿开，如果你碰我的文件的话……”咬牙切齿先生拿着黑色文件夹站在办公室门口冷眼看着他。

兰斯洛特甚至没有回头看他一眼，自径从阿格规文整理得一丝不苟的办公桌收纳盒里拿走了一支钢笔，抬手在文件最底部签上自己的名字，三个花体L和一个右侧圆润的D，他皱了皱眉头嫌那个D写的过于大了，然后吹了吹从桌子上拿起来转身拍在阿格规文胸口。

“可你还是得让我签字。”他甚至不知道自己为什么要这么说。

阿格规文看上去脸色更加阴沉，他穿着深蓝色的手术服，双手上的橡胶手套已经摘去了，兰斯洛特能想象出他把口罩的松紧绳从耳朵背后摘下来后揉成一段扔进垃圾桶里的样子。他现在想换一个词形容阿格规文，但搜刮过自己的英语词库还是找不出一个合适的词，阿格规文看上去并不是很好，比他白天见到他时更糟糕一些，没了鼻尖和耳朵上被冻出的红色，他的脸色看上去更加苍白，外眼角的眼白上隐隐有着些血丝。

“有什么发现，你把那个地下室里的骨头都搜刮干净了吗？”在阿格规文能够开口之前他抢先一步提出问题，“你没逼着犯罪实验室的人把地面以下六尺的土都打包送过来对吧？”

“……筛理工作已经完成了四分之三，我把已经清理出来的骨头都放在解剖台上了，黏合工作才刚刚开始。”阿格规文看上去极不情愿地接过了兰斯洛特拿过来的文件。

“听着，兰斯洛特·杜拉克，”他快把每一个音节都读成爆破音了，兰斯洛特猜他现在真得有些恼火，如果他的鼻音没有那么重并且没有发颤的话，“我是法医署的法医和人类学家，我不给你工作。”

人类学家拿着文件转身向研究室走去，兰斯洛特跟在他后面。

“但潘德拉贡博士把你指派到这个案子里来了，奥克尼博士，阿格规文，”他说话时带上了法语口音，把R读出了小舌音，也包括阿格规文的名字，“而你还特意把骨头戳到我脸上来告诉我它具有法医学意义。”

“换句话说是你告诉我这起案子会由警方领导调查。”

“我只是陈述事实，兰斯洛特，而且你也不是唯一一个负责凶杀案的。”

在争吵中两个人一前一后走到解剖室，兰斯洛特自始至终都不习惯那股肌肉腐败后的味道，现在那股气味夹着冷风扑面而来，他皱起眉头看了阿格规文一眼，对方的脸上自始至终没有任何表情变化。

他本应该穿上消毒服再进入解剖室的，但这是间单独的解剖室，被挖掘出的尸骨又没什么有机组织留下，于是阿格规文破天荒地没有对此再发作一通，兰斯洛特掏出通行证在签到机上刷卡，阿格规文则打开了照明灯和电子放大仪。

解剖室里放着两架解剖床，兰斯洛特倒是惊讶阿格规文的工作效率，两架解剖床上分别摆放着按照解剖结构放置的骨头，之前被阿格规文拿起来数落他的头骨放在另一侧独立出来的工作桌上。在兰斯洛特奔波于犯罪实验室和医院的时候，阿格规文已经把每块骨头清理干净并烘干，然后把破碎的骨头一一找到相对应的部分，用树脂和乙醇混合的溶液黏合。

这听起来不是什么高难度的工作，然而兰斯洛特很清楚这有多费时，更何况两具尸骨。

“你有什么能告诉我的吗？任何关于这些骨头的信息？性别？年龄？”他决定不去延续刚才的争执。

“两具骨骼，一具时间比较久，另一具相对新一些，”阿格规文检查完骨头的黏合情况后开始向兰斯洛特解释，“看这里，”他指了指骨盆前端，“这里相对较薄，髋骨接口开放，耻骨相面比较圆润。”

“女性？”

“我认为都是女性，但需要做更多测量。”阿格规文似乎打了个冷颤，他很轻微地颤抖了一下肩膀，不动声色地把手里的文件放在工作台上。

“新的那具有多新？”

“绝对大于一年，在现场的时候我找不到太多毛发和组织，清洗骨头的时候里面东西不多，根据骨骼变色和尸骨埋葬的深度……她大概在那里有三五年了。”

他指了指身后的工作台，后面放着几个小瓶子，里面装着毛发和其他的小物件，这些都是他清理出来的。

“在你问之前，旧的那具至少在有五六十年了，什么都没有留下，而且我没在泥土里找到她的头骨。”

兰斯洛特想说也许是你漏掉了，然而他看了一眼阿格规文紧紧抿住的嘴唇选择了不说。“我会去实验室问一问，也许他们找到了什么。”

阿格规文把桌子上的文件夹拿起来放进该放的柜子里，整整一面墙上的投放柜记录了每一个验尸官和在此工作的研究人员的任务，电子版的文件他已经发给阿尔托丽雅了。

“这里有些冷，你在这里呆了多久了？”兰斯洛特轻声问他，他听不到走廊里还有其他声音，只有灯管电流发出的滋滋声，也许他们是为数不多还留在这里的人。

“这和案子有关吗？”

“对，和案子有关，我不希望我的人类学家在查案的中途一头倒在尸体上，那会很不好看，而且我没法向高文和阿尔托丽雅交代。”

“别说无关的，我也不是 _你的_ 人类学家，保持专业水准，杜拉克——”又一个咬紧牙关的发音。

“——是你不专业，阿格规文，”兰斯洛特提高了声调，歪过头直视着对方的眼睛，一字一顿的说着，他的口音又跑了出来，打断了阿格规文接下来的喋喋不休，“你的脸色很白，鼻音很重，眼睛里有眼泪和血丝，我不需要像阿尔托丽雅或者南丁格尔一样在医学院里呆个四五年也能看出来你现在状态很不好，这样下去你只会搞砸物证，而我需要这些东西去搞明白为什么五个人被烧死在了一间酒吧里。”

“我很好，等会儿我会给自己冲一杯咖啡，而我现在唯一需要的是你保持安静或者滚出去。”

“去他妈的咖啡，阿格规文，你病了。”

他向前走了一步，抓住了阿格规文的胳膊。


	3. Chapter 3

最后他们还是拖了半个小时才走，阿格规文用来黏合骨头的试剂需要完全风干后才能进行包装，然后放进塑料盒子里等待进一步的检验。在此期间兰斯洛特给贝蒂威尔打了个电话让他留意证物里有没有不知道被谁带走的头骨，现场一团糟糕，那个女孩儿的头骨被打包回了实验室也不是没有可能。

阿格规文是被兰斯洛特生生拽上车的，人类学家坚持自己可以开车回家，而兰斯洛特没给他那个机会，下楼梯的时候他及时扶住了一个踉跄差点摔下楼的阿格规文然后成功堵上了他的嘴。

兰斯洛特的车里暖气开得足够足，鼓风机发出轰鸣的声音，兰斯洛特脱掉了外衣扔在后座上，从车座中间的小柜子里拿出了一个红色药瓶递给阿格规文，“吃一粒，边上有热水。”

“这是什么？”

“泰鲁诺。”兰斯洛特看了他一眼。

“我说了我没事。”

“随你，我出去前接了点咖啡，不含咖啡因，你要想喝自便。”

车子发动后兰斯洛特不再开口，他打开了收音机，里面传出了音乐声。阿格规文拿起那杯咖啡喝了一口，差点被烫到舌尖。轻微的疼痛过去后他尝到了一点点咖啡的苦香，然后被铺天盖地般豆奶的味道掩盖。

他的确筋疲力尽了，他的大脑发昏，鼻腔也处在半堵塞的状态。那杯豆奶混了也许几滴咖啡的饮料开始起作用了，他感觉到自己在出汗，隐隐约约地他感受到车子在路中间，也许也是红灯。他看到兰斯洛特伸手把收音机的音量调小，他直起手臂的时候浅蓝色的衬衫袖子服帖的遮覆在肌肉上，接下来那些声音开始远离他，发动机的声音，轮胎压过石子的声音，兰斯洛特似乎在说什么，他听不清，只能敷衍几声，他慢慢地把脖子缩进围巾里，蜷曲起身体，在被汗水微微沁湿的衣服和颠簸中慢慢放松下来。

不知道过了多久，“哈啰，春天到了，该从树洞里出来了。”

“嗯？！”阿格规文猝然惊醒，天空足够昏暗而车里又过分温暖，他几乎没有意识到自己睡着了，于是在被叫醒后带着一点困惑环顾四周，他在右侧玻璃的外面看到了兰斯洛特的脸，对方敲了两下玻璃，“醒醒，春天降临巴黎了（spring under Paris’s sky）。”

“……我很确定这里是伦敦，杜拉克，”他推开车门，冷风能让人稍微清醒一些，也能钻进衣服里让人打个冷颤，他看了看眼前独立房屋的大门“还有，我很确定这里不是我家。”

“你可以和我呆一晚上，鉴于你现在生理不适。”

“再次，我没病，”阿格规文环住肩膀，用带着点防备的冷漠眼神审视着房子主人，“还有，我不会再在你这里过夜，一个星期前我就跟你说过了。”

“我绝对不反对你自己走回家，阿格规文。”兰斯洛特掏出了钥匙，金属冷冰冰的碾过他的指腹，黑暗里发出咔啦一声，没人在家。

“我有工作要做。”

“想都别想，我不可能让你碰我电脑的。”

“所以我才要回家，”阿格规文还在做最后的抵抗，兰斯洛特已经一只脚踏进门里，打开了门厅的灯，黄灿灿的光芒驱散开了一些冰冷，面对光芒他不得不眯起眼睛，“即使我真的觉得不舒服，我也不用在你这里休息。”

兰斯洛特把门再拉开得更大一些，“你确定要在这里聊这些吗？在我家门口，”他已经把大衣挂在了门口的衣架上，“相信我，阿格规文，我知道你会进来的，除非你想明天上班迟到。”

他转身把敞开的大门留给了阿格规文，给漫长的争吵强性地画上一个逗号，关于为什么只是逗号他俩都心知肚明，为了避免更加尴尬的局面没有人会为此而坦诚相见，况且事实上是，他用余光看到了阿格规文向前迈了一小步。

接下来的事情就顺利成章了，如果除去阿格规文看上去莫名其妙的紧张的话。兰斯洛特伸手向他讨要他的围巾和大衣好挂在门口的衣橱里，阿格规文只是摇了摇头，把衣服叠好放在门廊的凳子上。

房子的主人从冰箱里翻出了一个洋葱，一头蒜，一点剩下的羊奶酪和半个还没变硬到完全下不去嘴的法棍，又从冷冻室里找出了一盒没用完的冷冻豌豆和小半袋虾。他在检查储物柜的时候看到几乎是被他强拖回来的客人已经坐在了客厅的沙发上，膝盖上放着电脑，右手手肘撑着沙发侧边的扶手，手指则掐着鼻梁根部。

“去洗澡，卧室衣柜第二层有一套你的换洗衣服。”兰斯洛特在抽屉里摸了摸，BINGO，中奖了，一个切丁番茄罐头。

阿格规文坐在沙发上并没有动，兰斯洛特走过去按了按他的肩膀，“起来了，别看电脑了。”

“这是我自己的电脑。”

“对，而我可以关掉我家Wi-Fi。”

他的手往下轻轻一拨，“啪”的一声，笔记本电脑被关上了。阿格规文猛然抬起头看着他，他皱着眉毛向远离兰斯洛特的那一侧挪了挪，“搞什么鬼兰斯洛特！”

“哦你现在开始直接叫我名字了？”兰斯洛特把番茄罐头放在茶几上，“我让你去洗澡，怎么？你想在这儿跟我吵一架吗？”

“我在工作！”阿格规文的怒气也再次翻涌了上来，“为什么每次你都要在我工作的时候像个混蛋似的来捣乱？！”

“因为你现在不在状态，而我是个破案的，我知道什么情况下人们最擅长把东西搞砸。”兰斯洛特走到墙边用脚关上了连接路由器的接线板，红光灭了下去，然后才转头面向阿格规文，“你想现在做什么？骨头在法医署，尸体刚刚被医院那里完成记录，最快明天才能送到验尸房，证物甚至还都没有被实验室记录完贴完标签，高文和我还在跟法院那里要搜查令。”

“任何非自然死亡都在法医署的调查范围内。”

“别给我来法医署那一套，签法医死亡调查表的人是阿尔托丽雅。”

阿格规文眯起了眼镜，“你想暗示什么，兰斯洛特。”

“我什么都没有暗示，阿格规文，”兰斯洛特靠在墙上，“我只是喜欢大家都把话说清楚，你觉得我在暗示什么？”

“你可以去辞职，没人会把话说清楚，兰斯洛特。”

他把电脑屏幕重新唤醒后关了机，然后转身向楼上走去，兰斯洛特拿着那个番茄罐头回到厨房。

“你的工作概述里有一条是弄清真相，这就是为什么你是我见过的最差的探员，兰斯洛特。”

“你的工作概述里还有一条是配合办案探员调查呢。”最差的探员冷笑了一声，阿格规文上楼的步伐顿了一下，然后加快了脚步，用一声让兰斯洛特以为他要把滑动门卸下来的巨响回应了这句话。

木地板吱呀吱呀地作响，兰斯洛特在听到花洒打开的声音时已经把洋葱扔进了料理机，锅里的橄榄油悄悄冒了个泡，他用刀碾碎了蒜瓣，抽油烟机的轰鸣声盖过了其他声音。他放下了手里的刀，把豆子丢进了锅里，随即激出了一片噼里啪啦的油爆声，等待了几秒之后他他向楼上张望了一眼，独立浴室的灯光从门缝里溜出了一缕，兰斯洛特站在那里用自己也听不到叹息了一声。

“大错特错，阿格规文。”

“大错特错。”

阿格规文把头低下任由水流冲刷着颈椎，在车上被硬塞进手里的药丸和热水似乎将钝痛冲散了不少，他揉了揉脸打算用借用一点浴液，但当他把手伸到瓶塞附近的时候停住了，白色的瓶子上印着花体字，“ _椰子，香草，牛奶，给您如丝绸般顺滑肌肤_ ”，而边上的洗发水更为过分，上面印着沙滩和大海，一只戴着墨镜的芒果可笑地躺在太阳椅上。

热水蒸气让他放松了下来，同时也疲倦极了，身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着困意。原本他讨厌含有香氛的浴液，但现在那些气味也变得具有诱惑性了。

兰斯洛特的房子是典型的二加一结构，一楼兼具了客厅，餐厅，厨房和另一间朝里侧的议事厅，通过滑动门直通房后一片狭小的花园，靠近房屋的一侧被兰斯洛特种上了香料和花卉，再往远处则放置着马修刚来时他架起的秋千。主卧和孩子们的两间卧室则被安排在了二楼，属于兰斯洛特的主卧里自带着一间浴室和步入式衣橱，而马修和加拉哈德共用另外一间较大的独立浴室，房屋再往上还有一层阁楼，原先的房主被在这里放了一张铜框架的床充当客卧，但自从七年前兰斯洛特重新回到英国买下了这里后就改造成了书房和工作室。客卧被移到了地下室唯一一间有窗户的小房间里，一张单人床，床头柜，一副桌椅和一面镜子，剩下的就只有放置运动器械的地方和地下室楼梯下面极为低窄的冷室，以及兰斯洛特用来存放枪械和子弹填压机的保险屋。地下室在夏天的时候也颇为阴凉，冬天并不适合住人。

倒不是说真的他在兰斯洛特家地下室呆过几次，虽然以他们在工作场所的争执兰斯洛特应该不会让他踏进大门一步。但从糟糕透顶的第一次错误开始，几乎每一次过夜阿格规文都在自愿或被迫的情况下留在了主卧里。

想要从兰斯洛特手里拿到车钥匙开回家的可能性并不大，这令他陷入了两难的境地：他需要好好休息，阿尔托莉雅给他发送了明日下午媒体发布会的材料，她对此势在必行，他绝不能因为身体抱恙而缺席，或者在那时弄出什么乱子；而另一方面，他不愿意这时候踏入兰斯洛特的主卧。

六年前兰斯洛特被苏格兰场重新聘请回凶杀组，并为此辞去了在国际刑警组织的职务，再那之前，兰斯洛特则一直在集团犯罪组，一路坐到了高级督察的位置；比那更早一些，他和阿格规文，贝蒂维尔以及高文在同一所大学里学习。可笑的是兰斯洛特一开始的兴趣并不是开警车，他的养母在法国经营自己的公司，而兰斯洛特本应该回到法国帮着薇薇安打理庞大的公司而并不是在暴雨里端着狙击枪和恐怖分子对峙。

有的时候阿格规文想着也许自己厌恶的并不是完整的兰斯洛特，的确他无法和他好好相处，但更多时候他们不得不站在同一间屋子里，而他必须忍受兰斯洛特无休止的质疑和询问，这些几乎如同猎犬的敏锐直觉曾让兰斯洛特把一个又一个狡猾的罪犯关进牢里。警方，检方，犯罪实验室，法庭，在这个系统里每个人都是这样，相互质疑但又得齐心协力，为此他可以忽略掉一些细节，比如质询，比如说话时升高的音调和处理物证时投射过来的目光，但他无法接受兰斯洛特对阿尔托莉雅也是如此。

——阿尔托莉雅不容质疑，阿格规文对此从不怀疑，她才是风暴的中心。首席法医更多时候需要的不是一把手术刀，而是一柄权杖，而阿格规文在进入法医署的那一刻起便知道自己的义务不单单是剖析尸体，还有捍卫阿尔托莉雅挥舞权杖的空间。

想到这里他的头疼似乎又回来了，阿格规文用力揉了揉太阳穴，他有太多事情需要瞻前顾后。阿尔托莉雅，法医署，警局，高文，兰斯洛特，积压在案的报告，新挖出的尸骨。他试图找出一条折衷的方法，维持工作上的平衡，但现在他似乎有些力不从心——

不，也许只是身体上的疲惫，他的心脏跳得比往常要更快些，明天他将和阿尔托莉雅举办那场准备已久的新闻发布会，那将是他制作的一柄猎枪——板机扣在阿尔托莉雅手里——

“砰，砰砰。”敲门声突如其来，阿格规文猛地抬起头，“哈啰——”

门被打开了，在他能出声之前兰斯洛特把头探了进来，而他甚至来不及从架子上拿片浴巾裹上，“你没事吧？”兰斯洛特问道，“我还以为你在洗手间里睡过去了。”

“你闭嘴，我好得很。”

“那真是太好了，我可不希望半夜还得送你去医院。”

“我应该回家。”

“我说过，你想走回去的话自便。”

吃晚饭的时候兰斯洛特和阿格规文难得达成了休战协议, 法国佬的厨艺不是盖的，虽然阿格规文宁愿相信兰斯洛特是那种从小在家里吃着新鲜鹅肝和抹了松露胡椒黄油的法棍长大的小公子，再不济时吃的三明治里也夹的是帕尔玛火腿，而不是在烟熏火燎的厨房里做饭的人。兰斯洛特用番茄罐头和羊奶酪做了菲达番茄汤，最上面飘着几片碎罗勒，椭圆长盘里放着虾和粗略压碎的豌豆，切好片的法棍上留下了在铸铁盘上炙烤过的痕迹。他舀起一勺汤，汤滚进喉咙里时喉管的黏膜隐隐作痛。兰斯洛特把一边的面包递给他，一边歪着头审视着看着他。

阿格规文很不喜欢兰斯洛特审视的目光，他抬头迎上法国人的视线，还没来得及说什么就被兰斯洛特抢了先。

“你怎么了？”

“什么事都没有。”阿格规文冷淡地回答道，一边抬手接过烤好的法棍片，掰成几瓣扔进碗里。汤水慢慢把面包泡软，橙红色一点一点攀爬上来。

兰斯洛特用公勺舀起虾仁放在盘子里，“你在忙什么？”

“案子，明天有质询。”阿格规文略微烦躁的舀起泡软的面包放进嘴里吞下，质询约等于发布会，都是说给听不懂的人听的。“你之前不是说在饭桌上不谈工作吗？还有马修呢？”

“早两年读大学没让你年轻到和马修与加拉同一辈，阿格规文。”兰斯洛特嘴角扯出一个讥笑，“马修去了阿姬曼医生那里，她说晚上会留在那边过夜。”

“加拉哈德呢？”

“他后天才回来，我会去机场接他。”

“杜拉克。”

这下轮到兰斯洛特哑然无声了，被点到姓氏的探员保持着用勺盛起豌豆的姿势警觉起来，

阿格规文的声音听起来没有那么怒气冲冲了，反而更加沙哑和疲惫。

阿格规文放下了手里的餐具，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，手肘放在桌子上将头支撑起来，“……别假装我们之前没有争吵。”

“你需要我说我原谅你了吗奥克尼先生？还是——”

“你自己知道我在说什么，兰斯洛特。”阿格规文抬起头看着他，“我会帮潘德拉贡博士重启乌瑟所经手的案件调查，他想要这么做，他必须这么做，我会支持他。”

他看着兰斯洛特的眼睛，疲倦里带着挑衅，“发布会在明天，一共十六件案件，每一件都会在明天重启。”


	4. Chapter 4

星期四总是好过星期三，星期三是一周之中最糟的的一天，恰巧是卡在了最中间的位置，而星期四多少离周末近一些，下班后在酒吧里碰一杯，和伴侣牵着狗沿着泰晤士河散步，在夜晚缠绵，还有接下来清晨中困顿与床榻间的慵懒睡眠。

——睡眠，兰斯洛特躺在床上，他在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛看向天花板。他失眠了，虽然他迫切想要休息，但是尚未摆正的生物钟催促着他赶紧起来，嗨，嗨，现在是中午了，起来去吃午饭，他身体里的闹钟这么闹腾着。

他歪过头看向床头柜上的电子钟，浅蓝色的荧光灯拼出4：55 AM的字样。他眨了眨眼睛，伸手从桌子上拿起手机，荧屏的光略微有些刺眼，屏幕上横幅漂浮着加拉哈德的半夜发来的短信，“有时间给我给我FaceTime”，上面这样写道。

似乎是拿手机的动作太大了，兰斯洛特觉得自己身边的位置有了翻身的动静。阿格规文正在转身，他一向是浅眠的人。

“几点了？”

“不到五点，没事儿，还能再睡一个小时多一点。”兰斯洛特叹了口气，阿格规文还闭着眼睛，于是他便把手放在了他的额头上，掌心处传来的温度比他预料中要低，白天阿格规文向后梳得整齐的头发乱掉了，正凌乱的搭在额头，“接着睡吧。”

阿格规文难得地没有直接打掉兰斯洛特的手，而是把脸重新埋进了两个枕头之间的缝隙里。

兰斯洛特干脆直起身子靠在床帮和枕头上，看着阿格规文接着沉沉睡去。他的手从阿格规文的额头上滑落到脖子边，躺在他身边的人毫无防备地裸露出脖颈，他感受到一种久违的颤栗，来源自指尖的颤动，混杂着焦虑，愤怒，无奈和兴奋。他最终还是伸手摸了摸阿格规文的脖子，阿格规文无意识地哼了一声却没有动。

兰斯洛特收回了自己的手，而后再度拿起了手机，解锁后点开邮件，几封工作邮件无声无息地躺在里面。他试图用工作对抗失眠后无法入睡的空虚，于是开始浏览起来。

_重案指挥科的布迪卡·普拉苏塔古斯欢迎他在短暂的蒙特利尔之旅后回来，并正式任命他和高文负责调查威斯敏斯特酒吧的疑似纵火案。_

_阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡已经接手了杰瑞米·詹森和无名女孩儿的尸体，正式的尸检会在法医署完成，体液样本已经在医院采集完毕。_

_经济及特殊犯罪组要借走之前一起案件的资料，他们怀疑那起凶杀案和他们调查的非法资金有关。_

还有两封和他的工作没有太大关系的，一封是他的好友，特别案件调查组的特里斯坦发给他的，说他已经忙完了在南边学校指导枪械培训的任务，人还没回到伦敦就被分配了一桩失踪人口案，他的MP是林德赫斯特小镇的居民，两个星期前去了剑桥，然后在伦敦失去了踪迹。而另一封是管理科的邮件，提醒他新的一轮标准射击测试将要改期提前。

然而令他更加在意的是高文发来的邮件，信件的发送时间是七个小时以前，里面包含着失火酒吧和其拥有者的名字，还有经营状况的概述，最后酒吧近几年的报税情况，兰斯洛特快速浏览着，一边回想着那座被烧毁的废墟， _卡塔琳娜_ ，他默默在心里念着这个名字，她的拥有者的名字是鲁道夫·霍夫曼，她听上去像是德国皇室的公主，然而现在被付之一炬，露出下面深邃而悠长的密道和掩埋的尸骨。 _Katalina_ ,elle est une rose parfumée, et putréfiée （ _卡塔琳娜_ ，一朵香气馥郁而腐烂的玫瑰花）。

他用母语随口编造了这句诗，努力集中精力继续去看高文发来的信息，在看到最后一行之后他眨了眨眼睛，几乎要为这首诗编出第二句了，于是他只能熄灭了手机里的光，然后又急忙解锁给加拉哈德发了一条短信，他觉得自己的心思不在工作上面，尽管烧成骨架的卡塔琳娜在他的脑海里跳着交际舞。

他转头看向骷髅舞蹈家卡塔琳娜的裁判官，阿格规文还在熟睡，他的鼻音依旧有些重，但眉头却比傍晚在车里昏睡过去时看起来略微舒展开来。兰斯洛特猛然意识到那些思绪的干扰源是什么，阿格规文，听证会，阿尔托莉雅及乌瑟·潘德拉贡。

阿格规文在吃饭的时候用听证会挑衅他，事实上他早就知道阿尔托莉雅有重写那些模棱两可的报告的意思，她认为有人在那些年代久远的案子里做了手脚而逃脱了制裁，道德上兰斯洛特是支持她的，只是他没想到阿格规文会挑这个时机替她促成这件事，还是以公开发布会的形式。

为此他和阿格规文曾经大吵过一架，还把高文牵扯了进来，谋杀调查组一直处在人手不足的状态中，尤其是卡在感恩节和圣诞节中间的档口，没人想把手头的案子拖到明年，物证中心在圣诞节也是要放假的，这就给了那些屁股还没坐上冷板凳的人更多在自由呼吸的时间。他们有专门的冷案（cold case）调查部门，但效率缓慢——不是他们不去查，而是因为资源总会优先供给新的案子，拖得越久能查明的机会就越小。

这个时候重开旧案，即使人力资源可以从其他部门调取，但是媒体呢？兰斯洛特头疼极了，他不想在办案的时候有记者凑过来，“请问您对乌瑟总监监案不周有何看法？法院会考虑释放当时的嫌疑人吗？”，他用力摇了摇脑袋，把这些话语甩出去。那些报纸和网络期刊的记者，电视台摄影师，还有无所事事寻求刺激的街头青年总会试图挤进封锁线里分一杯羹的犯罪新闻，谈资在政客的臆想里发酵，恐慌的市民是否会对他们的守卫者失去信心？

他从没把这些思虑告诉过阿尔托莉雅，虽然她才是调查的发起者，但是自打这件事情开始谋划时他就把对待阿尔托莉雅时的消极抵抗转变成了阿格规文提起时的怒火中烧。然而最终这项调查还是被提上了日程，于是在去蒙特利尔之前他在法医署的停车场里和阿格规文争吵不休，直到他把装着卷宗的纸袋直接扔在了地上，阿格规文则扑过来试图掐住他的喉咙。在撕破脸皮的最后一刻高文架住了愤怒的同僚和脸色阴郁的弟弟。

兰斯洛特闭着眼睛深深呼进一口气，憋住几秒后慢慢吐出，他想把那些再度翻涌起来的负面情绪和浊气一并排出。随后他把立起来的枕头重新放下，把被子压在身下躺了上去。阿格规文仍安静地躺在另一侧，路灯的光丝丝缕缕地透过厚重的窗帘，兰斯洛特忍不住再次去触碰他的脖子，把他垂下来的发丝捋到耳后，他默不作声地摩擦着手中死敌的柔软黑发，阿格规文和温柔平静毫无关联，心想。

他是一把冰冷的手术刀， _这是我的死敌_ ，时刻准备着插入自己的胸口剜出心脏——然而只有在这个时候才会安静温顺得像一只蜷在黑暗猫窝里的猫。

阿格规文醒过来的时候已经是早上七点一刻了，他是在兰斯洛特用吹风机干吹头发的气流声中醒过来的，听到他起床的动静兰斯洛特从主卧的浴室里探出头，手里还拿着那个可笑的红色吹风机。

“我还以为你会睡到八点。”房主人穿着浴袍和四角裤出来，胸膛裸露着，显然刚洗过澡，“你怎么样了？”

“我很好……为什么不叫醒我，兰斯洛特。”客人看了眼床头柜上的电子钟，嘴唇抿成了薄薄一条线，“我得回趟家拿套西服。”

兰斯洛特的动作顿了一下，他转过身把吹风机放下，那起浣洗台上放着的须后水喷了一点在颈侧，“我忘了，你昨天也没提。”他抬头看着镜子里面无表情的自己，又在脸上抹了点润肤露，“我忘了你把所有衣服都带走了。”

阿格规文从把被子掀开从床上坐起来，他的头发还是凌乱着的，软绵绵的刘海有的贴着面颊有的翘起来，他身上穿着兰斯洛特的短袖，下面套着鬼知道为什么兰斯洛特会买了三个月量的旅行用一次性底裤。房主人从衣柜里取出自己的衬衣和裤子，然后把挂在上层的深蓝色帽衫扔给他，又从放裤子的抽屉里拿出一条慢跑裤。

“凑活穿吧，裤子是有松紧系带儿的。”

阿格规文面色更不好看了，他拿起帽衫，“我下午有发布会。”

“哦对，我怎么会忘了你有发布会，”兰斯洛特背对着他翻了个白眼，把毛巾扔在一边的沙发上，“说的好像在实验室的储物间里没放一套衣服似的。”他更想加一句你有除了西装和Polo衫之外的衣服吗？

“我昨天应该自己回家，我可以开自己的车回家，我不需要你，或者你的衣服。”

“你想要裸奔的请便，需要我帮你在暴露狂登记登记名单上留个位置吗阿格规文？”兰斯洛特已经开始选配衬衣的领带了。

借着衣柜的镜子他看到面色铁青的阿格规文套上了那件帽衫，伸手去抓那条裤子,“还有，提醒我一下昨天是谁在我车上冬眠来着？”

“我有车。”

“楼梯都走不稳的家伙没有资格摸方向盘。”

阿格规文没有再反驳，他直接抓起一个枕头丢向兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特连躲都没躲，那个枕头直接摔在了床上。“你有十五分钟收拾好，” 他从桌子上拿起枪套背带套在身上，活动了一下胳膊后套上外套，“快点儿，家里一点儿吃得都没了，一个街区外有家Costa，我们得去那儿吃早饭。”

犯罪现场总是繁忙的，现场调查员们正忙着从烧成灰烬的桌椅里挑出有用的证物打包起来，事实上采集工作已经持续了整整一天，但总没有人愿意通宵达旦的泡在气味糟糕的碳化物里。兰斯洛特一开始便索性将酒吧外的部分街道也直接封锁，这样至少能保证不会有证物被遗留在警戒线之外。

高文对此表示了赞同，贝蒂威尔则仰面假装哀嚎出声。

“——你知道我要花多少时间取证吗兰斯洛特？”

“等特里斯坦回来去酒吧，我请你们一轮。”

高文看了他一眼，“你只请特里斯坦和贝蒂？兰斯洛特我看错我们的友谊了。”

“都有份儿。”

高文猛得敲了敲手掌心，对身后说了一声，“听见没有，你俩也来，都有份。”

兰斯洛特回头，一对年轻的巡警（patrolman）正站在高文身后，女孩儿金色的头发和高文一个颜色，边上的男孩儿似乎穿少了，冻得鼻尖通红。

法国人难以置信的回头瞄了一眼自己的搭档，“你妹妹居然开始带新人了？”

“好久不见，兰斯洛特。”加雷斯冲他挤了挤眼睛。

高文把人两个人拽到自己身边，“来来来，给你们介绍一下加雷斯的新搭档，这是鲍斯，去年从警校毕业的，我带过他们的经济犯罪理论。”他叹了口气，“咱们人手不够，迪尔梅德和芬恩那俩被布迪卡外派了，李带着他手下的小伙子们盯着唐人街的动静呢，艾克特和帕西跑去跟进那个白领案了，说是跟我们去年查的那起抛尸案有关。”

他拍了拍两个人的肩膀，“这不，我跑到布迪卡那里要了两个帮手，巡警加雷斯·奥克尼和巡警鲍斯·德·加尼斯，这是我搭档，探员兰斯洛特·杜拉克，那边那个蹲着挖土的是贝蒂威尔，犯罪实验室的技师。”

贝蒂威尔直接拿着照相机比划了一下砸在高文头上的动作，然后向两位巡警打了个招呼，加雷斯笑眯眯地挥了挥手。

兰斯洛特和鲍斯握了手，“加雷斯是个好搭档。”他冲年轻人说到，“欢迎你们来到凶杀调查组，aka全伦敦最忙的科室，一会儿会需要你们在现场搭把手。”

鲍斯郑重其事地点了点头，高文笑的和他妹妹一样。

“招呼都打过了，我们下去吧，一会儿你们两个会代替我和兰斯洛特看管整个现场，”高文从一直放在手边的袋子里取出鞋套和手套发给其余三人，“先下去看一眼，再过二十分钟灯等消防部门和火灾控制中心的人来后告诉他们先不要动地下室证物牌，里面还有一些工作没有完成。”

他们沿着布满灰尘和水泥楼梯向下走着，贝蒂威尔跟着他们下去了，兰斯洛特只觉得头一天的那股阴冷感再次悄悄攀上了他的身体，他听到风刮过破碎的窗户发出的声音。卡塔琳娜在唱歌。

他看向靠墙的角落，那里还有为了清理筛选骨头和证物所留下来的线绳隔栏和固定他们所用的桩子，那是昨日阿格规文清理尸骨时留下的。发现骸骨的地方及其周边的区域都被法医署的人类学家用白色的长线分割成约五平方英尺左右的正方形区域，以便更有序的清理，如果有必要，这些以划分好的区域还能再被缩小。他昨天就是在这里见到阿格规文的，在停车场差点大打出手之后第一次和对方见面并交流——让梅林或者凯知道的话大概会嘲笑他怒火上头后幼稚得像个只会打冷战的小学生，但他的确在蒙特利尔时一个短信或者电话都没试图给阿格规文发出过，当然对方也没有。

Il vous déteste（他讨厌你）。卡塔琳娜开始唱花腔了，他想起阿格规文躺在他手边时呼吸出的热气和阿格规文在挖掘尸骨时通红的眼角和鼻尖。

“兰斯洛特？”贝蒂威尔在后面疑惑地叫了他一声，兰斯洛特才回过神来，他手边的扶手摇摇欲助，禁不住一个成年男性倚在上面的重量了。

“想什么呢？”

兰斯洛特摇了摇头，“没什么，”他说着，一边仔细观望着，高文和加雷斯已经进入了发现骸骨的地下室，一部分证物已经被打包走了，“我们现在都知道些什么？”

贝蒂威尔站在走道地下室的正中，他仰起头手指指着天花板画着圈，示意其他人看向房屋的顶上四角，部分的天花板已经破裂开了，破损的通气管和电路裸露出来，西侧的顶边窗户只剩下四周的塑料筐和铁栏杆，冷风呼啸而入，打在熏黑破损的墙上。

兰斯洛特接过了贝蒂威尔递过来的平板电脑，唤醒的屏幕上是昨日在物证运输组搬运尸骨和证物前所拍摄的照片和影像，里面记录着在房间北侧有一张因为爆炸和火灾而破损得不成样子的桌子，说它是桌子是因为兰斯洛特还能勉强认出两条桌腿。照片中窗户的下侧则是那两具尸骨被挖掘出的地方。

他把pad递给了加雷斯，对比着图片指着昨天的尸骨挖掘地。

“她们被埋在了这里。”

“她们？”

“阿格规文的初步推断，女性，年龄不明，埋葬较深的一具在下面呆了五六十年，缺少头骨，另一具较新，女性，年龄不明，推算埋葬时间三五年。”

加雷斯深深吸了一口气，“她们是怎么被发现的，这里之前还铺着一层地瓷砖。”

贝蒂威尔接过了话头，“因为爆炸。”

他再度用手指向天花板和破裂的玻璃窗，“消防局的技术人员昨天采集了数据和空气样本，比对还需要一定时间，但是依我看这里应该是起火点。”

他从加雷斯的手里接过了平板，放大了天花板上断裂的管道，“看这里，这条管道是煤气管道，我们昨天在清理现场的时候发现一些融化的蜡油状物质和油脂，几个瓶子还有些零零散散的东西，还有些被烧焦的装饰挂毯和布料，也许是昨天有人在开派对的时候不幸遇上了煤气泄漏，蜡烛的火花遇上泄漏的可燃气，Bomb，冲击力足够大，砸开了地上的瓷砖，火苗和顺着楼梯一路向上，把整个酒吧都烧起来，上面的吧台和后厨也是用天然气做业，火焰烧掉其他受地下室爆炸影响的地方，引发二次爆炸。”

“当然这都是我的猜测，包括对于起火点的看法，也不排除有多个起火点的可能性，”他看了一眼表情困惑的鲍斯，“实验验证之前都是空谈，我只是昨天扫描现场绘制的时候顺带着观察了一下火焰燃烧模式，以及每个房间的损毁状况。”

兰斯洛特拿出了手机，“我会催一下消防管理局那边让他们快点出结果，如果这间屋子是起火点的话我会让梅林重新叫人把这里再搜索一遍，免得有什么遗漏。”

贝蒂威尔耸了耸肩，“即使优先分析的话最快也要一天时间，你总得给光谱仪运作的时间——”

“——不可能。”

高文忽然出了声，在场的剩下四个人齐齐回头看着他。从下到楼梯来他就一直站在摆弄他的手机。金发的探员用拇指和食指掐住了自己的鼻根重重按压了一下。他皱着眉抬起头看着贝蒂威尔，“你刚刚说你们发现了酒瓶？”

“呃……是瓶子，不确定里面是不是有酒，楼上倒是有开了的啤酒瓶。”

“可这里是间酒吧，酒瓶应该是最常的东西吧？”加雷斯反问了一句。

高文把手机递给了她，让她去看打开的邮件，几秒钟后加雷斯的神情也变了。

“怎么了？”兰斯洛特问到。

高文把目光重新投向他，兰斯洛特能看出搭档眼底的不解和严肃，“这里前天晚上不可能有派对。”

“刚刚帕西韦尔托商业管理部的朋友发来的资料，这家酒吧从三个月前就没有在营业了，到前天为止，这里都是封禁状态。”

他对着兰斯洛特苦笑了一下，“恐怕阿格规文说的对，我们是有得忙了。”

“我们接下来去哪儿？先回警局给布迪卡报个到？还是去犯罪实验室？”高文一边开车一边问着，兰斯洛特坐在副驾驶上，他把笔记本电脑放在膝盖上，手指飞快地打着字。

他们把加雷斯和鲍斯留在了现场，每一项证物的进出都需要在场警官确认封存和签字以启动物证的监管链，任何监管链的疏忽都会导致证物失效。加雷斯值得信任，她已经跟着高文和兰斯洛特观摩过很多次犯罪现场管理，高文也有意识地让加雷斯学习这些事情，学校里教得是一回事，而实战是另一回事。鲍斯可以跟着加雷斯，兰斯洛特心里打着小算盘，等着两个人多积攒一些经验，他可以像布迪卡推荐，把他们都找进凶杀组。

“兰斯洛特？你还听着吗？”

“嗯哼，我在给布迪卡写邮件，我们先去医院，阿尔托莉雅应该已经在那里了，她去医院签字带走杰瑞米·詹森和无名女尸。”

“我记得死者不只两个。”

“对，除了他们俩还有鲁道夫·霍夫曼，卡塔琳娜的法人和经营者，杰瑞米·詹森是克洛伊登一家酒店的在职员工，我昨天下午给那家酒店打过电话，他一个星期前请了无薪假。”

“他来伦敦做什么？还有，我们知道他什么时候到的伦敦吗？”

兰斯洛特合上了手里的电脑，邮件已经顺着网络飞向了布迪卡的邮箱，“三天前，我从他的随身物品里找到了钱包，信用卡公司证实了他购买了车票，并在网上订了一家快捷酒店。”

他叹了口气，“我不知道他来伦敦是为了什么，一个住在克洛伊登的酒店经理不会无缘无故跑到威斯敏斯特来，然后在一家停业酒吧里被烧死。”

这么说着他的手机响了，兰斯洛特把电脑放回脚下的收纳里然后掏出了手机，“啊，”他挑了挑眉毛，“阿尔托莉雅和公诉人办公室的人已经到医院了，她说霍夫曼的妻子也在，我们可以去问话。”

“家属啊……”高文盯着眼前的路喃喃的说了一句。兰斯洛特也沉默了，他和高文都知道自己会面对什么，他们也曾面上门带到过死讯，有他们自己的警员的，还有受害人的。痛失所爱的至亲在亲人离世的消息前，有人面色平静，有人悲恸崩溃，还有人愤怒咆哮，但悲伤是永远的主题。霍夫曼的妻子在看到丈夫被火焰烧灼后的身体时会是什么表情，她将会是停尸房前最悲痛的那个吗？兰斯洛特不知道。

但随后他又自嘲，这次我们身后没有黑色的翅膀，黑天使的羽毛已经落在了那个新丧偶的女人身上。

高文在工作的时候从不开音乐和收音机，只有寂静的警局调度电台和轻微轰鸣的暖气陪伴着他们，在这样一片不算寂静的白噪音中高文忽然开口了，“我想不到如果有一天如果我的兄弟姐妹们忽然离开了，我会怎么样。”

他的车被前面的红灯停下来了，他把手放在放在方向盘上重重呼了一口气。今天的天气并不是很好，天空灰蒙蒙的，一层云挡住了大半日光，兰斯洛特看向他，高文的头发倒是一如既往漂亮的铂金色，即使日光暗淡也没有丝毫影响。兰斯洛特坐在副驾驶上抬手握住了车窗上的扶手，他把脸靠在自己的胳膊上，不知道如何回应这个问题。

“我也想过如果哪天我出事了他们会怎样，”他笑了笑，“我希望加雷斯和加赫里斯别太伤心，莫德雷德那个小混蛋能别在我的葬礼上大唱披头士。”

他顿了顿，“阿格规文……有他在就能制住莫德雷德了。”

前面的信号灯变成了绿色，高文一脚踩下了油门，他们的前面倒是没什么车，兰斯洛特觉得他那下油门加得重了，轻微的推背感把他压在了座位上。高文脸上的表情一直没什么变化，兰斯洛特鲜少见过他在非正式场合下表情严肃，那副固执刻板得冷淡模样只有阿格规文才会时刻摆在表面上，而高文的嘴角自始至终都有些轻微的上扬。

“他怎么样了？”

“他似乎病了，也许只是感冒。”他如此回答到。

“我不信任他，兰斯洛特。”高文一边打着轮一边和兰斯洛特说着，“他能照顾好别人，但他绝对照顾不了自己，你得把他带到医院去。”

“也许他只是晚上开着窗户睡觉着了凉而已。”

“但或许不是感冒，也许很严重，”金发的男人抬起一只手食指指着太阳穴打了几个转儿，“你知道的，他有点毛病，对疼痛反应没那么敏感。”

“好啦我会的和他说的。”虽然不太可能成功。

兰斯洛特几乎投向似的举起了手，但事实上他心里反而长舒了一口气，至少高文没再对着死亡，葬礼和披头士这些话题夸夸而谈，那太不像他了。然而高文的话也的确给他提了醒，他的确得告诉阿格规文去医院检查——去不去是另一回事，兰斯洛特在心里否认这是愧疚心作祟，这是对你背着我立案的报复，阿格规文。

两位探员是从医院的ED（急诊部门）的门口进去的，迎面就在调度台前看到抱着热茶出神的轮值医生桑松，桑松和兰斯洛特是老乡，大学时还是同一个法国学生同盟会的成员，然而这位巴黎先生正顶着一头乱糟糟的头发靠着调度台出神，走到他跟前桑松呆滞的目光才回过神来。

“Ça va bien Charles?”兰斯洛特举起手在桑松面前动了动，好医生蓦地甩了甩头，杯子里的热茶溅出来少许。

“我没事，我还有两个小时就下班了，干完26个小时我就能好好回家享受三天不用上班的日子了。”

高文指了指自己眼睛下头，黑眼圈，他用手势比划着，桑松放下茶杯苦笑了一下。

“三天？”

“我前天下午到医院还没来的及拿休息室的钥匙就被急诊部叫过去了，我们接诊了13个人，两个兄弟会的大学生玩洗衣液挑战，小朋友吃下半打磁铁珠，还有一个节食导致心律异常的，我前脚刚从手术室里下来换了新的白大褂你们的烧伤患者就被送到了ED，”疲惫的医生强打起精神来，他回到了调度台的后面，拽下贴在电脑上的黄色标签纸，顺着上面字迹的提示找到了一份文件，他把那些纸张递给高文，“给，你昨天要的伤患者名单和他们伤势鉴定，都是有医保的好好公民。”

“好……三名死者，简·朵（Jean Doe，指无名氏）在医院抢救时不治身亡，杰瑞米·詹森，鲁道夫·霍夫曼，被消防员发现时两人均已没有生命体征，剩下两个人伤势很重——哈里·霍夫曼，霍夫曼？——还有凯恩·汤普森？对不起，我看不太懂医疗术语。”

“也许是鲁道夫的儿子。”

高文把一连串名字都报了出来，连带着他的疑问，一股脑儿的向桑松医生扑过去，桑松举起手装做投降的样子，“慢点，探员，小心咬着舌头。”

他指了指电梯示意高文和兰斯洛特跟着他，一边走一边简短的解释着，“你的两个幸存者一个人是大面积二级烧伤，另一个……我是说，凯恩·汤普森，他的烧伤虽然没有哈里·霍夫曼严重，但是他的脊椎不行了，更要命的是我们昨天从他的肺里清理出几片扎进去的木头和玻璃，他的支气管也被热气灼伤，”他压低了声音，“感染是个大麻烦，这话只在你我之间，我不觉得他有很大希望。”

“凯恩·汤普森是那个被顶上横梁压住的人。”兰斯洛特补充了一句。

桑松按下了电梯的门，他的表情有些伤感，也许是因为在短短一天内目睹了如此多死亡和受伤的年轻人，“他们看上去只是大学生，两个孩子。”

他抬起头看着兰斯洛特，“等他们中有谁醒了我会告诉你们的，尽快搞清楚怎么回事吧。”

“一定。”高文点了点头。

——接下来的事情则远远超出了他和高文的预料，争吵声从医院地下二层的走廊尽头传来时，夏尔·亨利·桑松正在带着他们前往停尸房，停尸房的运输出口设置在了医院背面，一条深长的弯曲斜坡被车库门和停行围栏挡住，逝去者的身体往往会从这个出口离开医院大门，前往吊唁堂或者法医署。

兰斯洛特做好准备迎接悲痛的家属们，比如说哭成一团的妻子或丈夫，抱着书包坐在塑料板凳上的孩子和随时可能昏厥的老人，然而他错了，在桑松开门的瞬间他就听到了女人尖锐到几乎破音的声音。

“——你没有权利带走我丈夫的尸体！”

“事实上是，霍夫曼女士，对您丈夫的尸检和死因调查都在我的管辖权里，我是阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡，法医署的首席法医，我已经预定了您丈夫的尸检。”

“我会去找律师，你没有这个权利。”那个面容憔悴的女人眯起了眼睛。

“您的丈夫死于非正常死因，如果您需要约见律师的话请自便。”阿尔托莉雅丝毫没有把威胁放在心上，和她争吵的那位女士似乎真的被激怒了，她身后年轻一点的女孩儿咬着嘴唇拽了拽她的衣角，然后被她愤怒地甩开。

在一触即发的时候兰斯洛特赶紧打了圆场，他上前把手放在阿尔托莉雅的肩膀上，法医冲他点了点头，他动了动嘴角。

“请冷静点——女士，”高文站在阿尔托莉雅和家属中间。他掏出了警官证，“高文·奥克尼，苏格兰场重案指挥科凶杀组成员，这位先生是我的搭档，兰斯洛特·杜拉克。有什么是我能为您做的？不如您先和我到外面，我们坐下来谈。”

那位女士很显然不信任他，对于高文伸出的手仿佛是见到了什么可怕的巨型章鱼须一样向后退了一步躲开（这大概是高文难得被女性拒绝的经历），然而这一下让她撞到了身后年轻的女人，女孩差一点踉跄地向后倒去，然后被她身前的女人一把拉住才没有摔坐在地上。

“该死的，克里斯提娜，这种时候让人省心一点！”她小声对着身后的女孩儿训斥着，那姑娘看上去糟糕透了，她的脸色煞白，嘴唇过于干燥，而出现的龟裂纹上还有一点血，她似乎完全不敢反抗年长的女士。

“她没有权利带走我丈夫的尸体！”紧接着她又冲高文喊道，“看在上帝的份上，我的儿子还躺在楼上，他的父亲已经去世了，我丈夫应当被好好安葬。”

高文看着她，语气尽量放缓，“霍夫曼女士，”他甚至还露出了一个有些无奈的微笑，“女士，您说的对，您的丈夫是需要入土为安，但是正如潘德拉贡博士所说的，我们无法让您现在将他带走，这是一起重大安全事故，我们需要给公众一个完整的调查。”

霍夫曼女士深吸了一口气，从手提包里取出手机，“我要你的警号，还有那边那个女人的工作地址，我要投诉你们，你们不让我带走我丈夫——我要找律师起诉——”

“或者我先逮捕你。”兰斯洛特忽然开了口。高文回头看了他一眼，挑了挑眉毛，冲他挤了下眼睛。

阿尔托莉雅把脸扭了过去，好警察坏警察。

“你不敢——”

“妨碍司法公正，”兰斯洛特继续板着脸面无表情，那一瞬间他觉得自己仿佛是阿格规文附体，“我们可以去局里谈谈这个问题，或者您现在和奥克尼警探先上去，我想他还有很多关于卡塔琳娜的事想向您咨询。”

他眯起了眼睛，看着霍夫曼女士身后那个怯懦的女孩儿，“也许您想要考虑一下，哪怕是为了您的家人。”


	5. Chapter 5

阿格规文到达法医署大门的时候刚好是早上八点半整，他在过大楼安检之前顺手把纸质咖啡杯扔进了垃圾箱里——该死的兰斯洛特只是想要整他，他的咖啡被换成了去咖啡因型的棕色热水，车达贝果也变成了加了美式培根和鸡蛋的早餐汉堡。坐在车里的时候兰斯洛特夸夸其谈咖啡因会对心脏和大脑造成的负担，以至于阿格规文很想把手里的早餐招呼在他脸上。

“你没资格对我的早餐指手画脚。”

“我记得好像是我付的账单，还有，不客气。”兰斯洛特把早餐外卖袋从副驾驶车窗扔进去耸了耸肩，然后绕到另一边坐进了驾驶位。

“该死的，明明你把我锁在车里了！”

然而即使清晨过得再不顺，工作还要继续。事实上，阿格规文迫不及待能重新返回到工作中，他在自己的储物柜里找到了那套备用的正装，他可以穿着这套去晚些时候的发布会。等他迈进司法中心法医署的楼层后他才发现阿尔托莉雅已经走了，她给他留了一条便签，要他上午继续跟进兰斯洛特和高文的案子，等她回来才会重新过一遍那封简明扼要的官方通告。

他拿下那张便签，在心里又把兰斯洛特骂了一遍，要是兰斯洛特早一点叫他起来也许他还能见到阿尔托莉雅而不是放在他办公室里的便签条。

工作还是要做的，即使这份工作会让兰斯洛特有更多机会对他指手画脚。昨天在兰斯洛特找他之前，他刚刚递交了对尸骸拍摄x光片的申请，仅仅过了一夜，他没想到那些照片已经放在了他的收件箱里。他在签到机上刷了自己的通行卡并在证物调取目录里签好字，然后拿出了放置昨天他粘合好的人骨的收纳箱——收纳箱里的那一具已经完全白骨化，然而另一具，也就是那位遇害时间更近的受害者的遗体则被存放在了停尸房里。倒不是他找不到更多的收纳箱去存放另一具尸骨，而是年代更近的那一位还处在ADS（后期腐朽阶段）和DDS（白骨期）之间，一些还未完全消失的毛发皮肉仍然粘连在骨头上。

他用手推着架着收纳箱和放置x光片的信封走到解剖间里，默念着腐烂的六个阶段进度表，一边把已经完全变成枯骨的尸体按照人类学的方式摆放好，然后从冰柜里拉出另一具尸骨，在他检查尸体上的标签时解剖室的门被打开了。

“你看上去比昨天好多了，奥克尼。”凯拿着发罩正准备往头上戴，“虽然老实说我没指望你今天就回来上班。”

阿格规文没有停下手里的工作，他把可活动式的解剖台推到冷柜边，然后调到相应的高度，然后把那些残留的尸骨按照顺序摆放在解剖台上，凯则拿起来报告本开始填写记录。

凯自顾自叹息了一声，“这是高文和兰斯洛特案子里的无名氏？”

“二号。”阿格规文看了他一眼，把资料递给了他。“你应该在进来之前带好你的防护设备。”

凯嗤笑了一下，“我刚刚离操作台有七英尺远。”

万幸的是已经处在腐朽阶段末期的尸体已经过了散发令人作呕的气味的阶段，但、这具被放置在混凝土里的骨架本来携带着灰尘的味道，但经过昨日的清理多少散去了一些，阿格规文还没来得及剥离粘连在骨头上残存的皮肤和毛发，和这具尸体一起送过来的还有混凝土之下周围的泥土。凯把x光片挂在了灯箱上，然后调高了灯箱的光亮度。

阿格规文直起了身看着x光片，建筑碎片和泥土颗粒的映衬下人骨的断面在画面中呈现出蜂窝状的灰白结构，他指着凯摆在左上角的照片中一块细小的亮点，“看上去那里有什么东西。”

凯点点头，“看上去像是手术植入器，这是股骨？”他回头看了看阿格规文，“你把大腿骨摆放出来了吗？”

“在这里，确切说是左股骨，看上去是手术内置的固定器，也许可以找到序列码。”阿格规文小心地拿起了那块他刚刚从装尸袋里取出来的骨头，用镊子轻轻剥去粘在上面的泥土和残留下来的组织，露出了固定器的一角。这块骨头已经很脆弱了，他尽量放轻力道把固定器取了下来，凯递过来一个金属盘。

随着最后略微带一点力道的一拨，固定器从股骨上脱离了下来，然后被金属盘稳稳接住。凯又连忙找出了证物袋，把固定器装了进去。

“我看到序列码了，也许这个能帮我们找到二号的身份。”

“你能把那个序列码和这具尸体的头部x光片发给杜拉克和高文吗？”阿格规文从房间另一侧的收纳架上拿下来了更多的金属盘和两个铁桶，铁桶里装着的是昨日他从这具尸骨上清理下来的东西，一些残破的布料和其他没有完全降解的人造物。

凯挑了挑眉毛，“嘿，你才是人类学家，给你的侦探们发个信息也在你的工作范围里吧。”

阿格规文像是被冒犯到了一样喉结上下滚动，尽管他定住了试图往后退一步的脚步，凯眼里戏虐的笑意还是让他浑身不舒服，“这些骨头需要尽快处理出来，犯罪实验室在现场打包的泥土样本也需要重新翻筛，需要你操刀的尸检尸体还没运送到这里——”

他的话并没有说完，凯已经摘了手套从兜里掏出了手机开始编辑短信。阿格规文止住了话语，清理了一下思绪把注意力重新放回了眼前的骸骨上，他已经把所有的骨头都取了出来并按照解剖学排序，随后在另一侧巨大的金属浣洗池上架起了不同规格的筛网以便从打包带来的泥土里找出漏网的细小骨骼碎片和其他有用的东西。一时间宽大的验尸间里只有凯敲击手机键盘时的声响，他的心渐渐归于平静和专注，然而就在他拿起盛满泥土的金属桶的时候凯再度开了腔。

“——我刚刚给兰斯洛特发了短信说你要我给他发短信告诉他手术植入器的序列号。”凯的声调似乎有些愉悦得过了头。他心满意足的看着僵住了的阿格规文，然后带着点嘲讽的意味翻了个白眼，两个小学生，典型到令人不忍直视，凯一边摇了摇头一边腹诽道。

如果凯知道他嘴里的另一个小学生正坐在他眼前的那个小学生的兄长的车上一路狂飙的话也许会重新措辞一下，但可惜的是凯没有犯罪实验室主管梅林·安布罗休斯那近乎千里眼魔法一样的前瞻性也更不可能有布迪卡·普拉苏塔古斯调取警车里监控的权限，因此凯不会知道当他的短信穿越各个基站叮咚一声落在兰斯洛特收信箱里的时候对方正在和小学生的妹妹打电话。兰斯洛特正在让加蕾丝把电话递给贝蒂威尔，他一手握着车窗上方的把手试图稳住身子不被高文宛如速度与激情的驾驶技术在弯道上被甩出去，一边还有盯着路况，和贝蒂威尔说话的时候险些把母语里不那么优雅的词汇也飙出来。

“对，对，贝蒂，你能不能把那个送到梅林那里加急处理一下，我们现在正在回警局的路上——稍等一下，”兰斯洛特点开凯的短信，和此时正处在法医署的人类学家一样僵了一下，“等下，凯和阿格规文他们找到了一具尸体上手术植入器的序列码，我把这个发给你，你一起交给梅林，让他把这两个搜索安排到最先事项——谢了。”

高文一个急刹车，没系安全带的兰斯洛特差点撞上前面安装压缩气囊的盖子。

“嘿，还有三分钟到警局。”

“好——的，高文，不过下次飙车之前开个警灯行吗？我相信晚个几分钟布迪卡不会让我们卷铺盖走人的。”兰斯洛特冲着搭档挑了一下眉毛，随后便把加蕾丝刚刚的情报转述给了高文。

“加蕾丝说现场物证搜集小组刚刚在清理废墟的时候着了半枚弹头和一些碎片，贝蒂威尔现在就带着那些弹片回去，阿格规文和凯找到了一具尸体上找到了治疗骨折的手术植入器，梅林已经在运行识别系统了，说不定能带着我们找到其中一个受害者的身份。”

“找到受害人就能有突破口，至少等下咱们能给布迪卡一点消息，想必她开新闻发布会也会轻松些。”

伦敦警察厅的历史已经很久了，从白教堂血案到悉尼街包围到千禧年后的伦敦爆炸案，它总是个有争议的组织，它是捍卫者，制裁者，行凶者并同时接受鲜花和口诛笔伐的那一个，随着时间的流逝它的地理位置也发生了变化，虽然如今它的总部已经迁到了百老汇10号，但大多数人仍然称其为苏格兰场。指挥官布迪卡·普拉苏塔古斯正坐在她的办公室里，她早上刚刚打完卡，在茶水间给自己倒一杯咖啡前电话就不甘沉寂的响起来了，她看了一眼来电显示然后关上了自己办公室的门。电话后是接踵而至的需要签字的文书，拒绝掉几个记者试图挖出点独家新闻的邮件，开始拟定新闻部发布会的发言稿。她在敲下了一行字后停住了，犹豫了许久还是删掉了那行字，她重新把手伸向电话然后接通的她手下两个正在外面跑的两位侦查警探的电话。

十五分钟后那两人就站在了她的办公室门口，金发蓝眼的那个手里还拿着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，布迪卡开门放这两个人进来，然手顺手带上门。

高文把咖啡放在了她的桌子上，“外面那几个看你今天没来得及喝咖啡就想把给你送一杯，不过怕打扰到，所以我就自告奋勇了。”

“你还真是一如既往啊高文，”布迪卡冲他笑了笑接过咖啡喝了一口，然后看向兰斯洛特，“蒙特利尔现在是不是很漂亮？有没有回到家的感觉？”

“老实说有一半的魁北克法语我都听不懂。”兰斯洛特无奈地摊了下手，“不过那可怕的口音可遮掩不了一座城市的美丽。我和几个RCMP的警官一起去了席琳·迪昂的熏肉店，蒙特利尔的圣凯瑟琳街的确是别具一格。”

“哦当然了，蒙特利尔的确让人着迷——当然冬天因人而异。我的朋友，迈阿密警局的凯恩副队长告诉我你还在研讨会上做了一段令人印象深刻的短片演讲。”

她又笑了笑，这次笑容里带了点无奈，她把几缕向前飘的额发拨弄了回去，“说实话我本来打算让你休息一天再来上班的，然而昨天凌晨出了这档子事，我们手上的调查员几乎都在跟进别的案子。”

高文点了点头，“我知道，事实上我们也有了些进展，法医署从其中一具埋在地下室的尸骨里发现了医疗植入器，犯罪实验室已经在对比序列码了。刚刚不久前物证小组在犯罪现场找到了半个卡在墙里的弹头，初步比对结果等下应该就会出来。”

布迪卡轻轻倒吸了一口气，“这可麻烦了，这意味着很可能我们现在有个在逃的枪手正走在伦敦的大街小巷上，有证据显示子弹和爆炸有关吗？”

“介于子弹射出的位置，犯罪实验室的技师说不能排除煤气泄漏后子弹发射触发了爆炸，不能确定枪手是谁，但如果子弹是在室内射击的，那很有可能这起事故的某个伤者就是我们的神秘枪手。”

“帮我个忙，不要让任何人走漏有枪械射击的事情，”红发的指挥官捂住了额头，“我们不能假设枪手现在正躺在医院或者停尸间里，我不想这时候煽动起民众的恐慌情绪，不然公关部门可有噩梦去做了。”

“放心吧，加蕾丝和她的搭档正在现场监管证据链，他俩也知道什么时候该说什么。”

“我看好你妹妹，高文，她的搭档也是个有潜力的年轻人。”布迪卡沉吟了一下然后继续说道，“但这起案子公众关注度很高，想想吧，案发现场甚至离我们苏格兰场的总部都没那么远，我们得尽快给公众一个交代。”

“特里斯坦跟我说他今天晚上的时候会回来，等他回来后我会让他把他手里的失踪案转给帕拉美迪斯和欧文，他会加入你们调查，如果还需要人力的话帕西维尔也可以暂时分到这个案子里，我会和白领犯罪部说一声，需要巡警或者便衣的话直接和控制台说，你们有我的授权。”

兰斯洛特刚想要说些什么，然而他的手机震动了一下，他冲布迪卡比了一个抱歉的手势然后唤醒了手机屏幕。

“是潘德拉贡博士，她说遗体已经从医院送到法医署，文书也处理好了——梅林也在她那里。”

“去吧，她大概想让想要你们也在尸检现场，梅林在的话也能在现场处理一些证物，我记得法医署去年新建了一个多功能化验室。”

高文站了起来打开了门，布迪卡对着两位警探点了点头，“随时向我汇报案子的进展。”

“命令收到，普拉苏塔古斯指挥官，我们会及时帮您跟进的。”兰斯洛特比划了一个军礼，红发的指挥官笑容更加柔和了一些。

“去吧好男孩儿们，我把最困难的案子给了我最优秀的探员们，别让我失望。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我本来要自己预定优步的，”电话那头的加拉哈德显然正走在街上，在接通了电话之后站到了街边橱窗之下，“我还以为你要明年再回电话，兰斯洛特。”年轻人毫不犹豫挑了挑眉毛，站在兰斯洛特身边的高文听到后做了个夸张的惊呼表情。  
兰斯洛特只是无奈地耸了耸肩膀，他已经习惯了加拉哈德对他直呼其名。加拉哈德是他和前女友伊莱恩的孩子，在她过世后兰斯洛特才知道原来他还有个儿子在世界上，自那以后加拉哈德被接来和他同住，只是加拉哈德早就懂事了，也不愿意叫一个陌生男人父亲，没有办法的兰斯洛特只得允许他直呼他的名字——这一叫就是十几年，但好歹有一点进展，加拉哈德只有在生气的时候才会生硬地喊他杜拉克先生。  
“不不不，你还没定吧？——我会去接你的，”兰斯洛特直接把凑过来做鬼脸的搭档推开，一边举着手机和儿子说话，“你是明天上午的飞机对吧？我去接你，回来中午想吃什么，我今天晚点和马修去超市采购。”  
“算了吧，你不是在忙案子吗？”那边的青年发出了一声类似嗤笑的声音。  
“我会和我的上司说一声——等等你怎么知道的？”  
加拉哈德喝了一口手里的咖啡，“你上电视了，侦探，BFM，他们报道了说伦敦有一家酒吧爆炸了，拍摄画面里刚好有你和高文先生在警车边上。”他把手机镜头转到另外一边，维维安也出现在了镜头上，“Bonne-maman 也看到了。”  
“我——”  
“哦——兰斯，我的兰斯——百合花，你在伦敦过得还好吗？今年圣诞节我打算去伦敦过——哦哦我之后再和你说，你先忙——不对，你先和加拉再说一说，我真高兴能见到你——嗨奥克尼警官，好久不见，我希望兰斯没给 任何人添麻烦——”  
高文也凑了过了笑眯眯地打着招呼，他也认识兰斯洛特的养母维维安，湖上夫人（lady Dulac）还是一如既往地精神充沛，而他的搭档这次倒是没推开他，兰斯洛特不用拿手机的那只手用来捂脸了。  
“维——妈，我也很高兴见到你——不过我真的得挂了，我现在在实验室门口，让我和加拉哈德确认一下行程。”  
加拉哈德重新出现在了镜头前，“预计早上11点到伦敦，不过我先回一趟学校拿点东西。”  
“没问题，你有什么想吃的——等下贝蒂，高文你先进去。”高文已经推开了实验室的门，贝蒂威尔站在操作台前向他们招手。  
“买点扇贝吧，”加拉哈德手向外掸了掸，随后把镜头偏转和维维安同框，“你快忙你的吧，我还要去收拾行李。”  
兰斯洛特冲他挥了挥手，这次加拉哈德终于露出了一点笑容，他挑了挑眉毛作为回应，而维维安则趴在加拉哈德的肩膀上隔着屏幕给了他一个飞吻。等他走进实验室之后，贝蒂威尔已经重新唤醒了电脑屏幕，一副奇怪的红蓝斑纹图出现正耀武扬威似地大放光芒。  
“愉快的家庭聚会？‘我的百合花有没有给别人添麻烦’？”贝蒂威尔歪头看着他，高文站在他身边已经快笑出声了，兰斯洛特把手机放回了兜里然后捂住了额头，把进入司法实验室大楼时从前台处领取的临时进出许可证递给贝蒂威尔让他登机时间并签名。贝蒂威尔比他和高文还要年长一点，长相柔和，声调也轻柔缓慢，然而十几年的交情让他彻底暴露了辛辣的一面，在揶揄同伴的时候毫不口下留情。  
“那我还能怎样？她是我妈，而且我儿子还那里。”高文看上去笑得要流泪了，交友不慎，兰斯洛特用指节敲了敲铺着深绿色防滑橡胶垫的工作台，“说吧，贝蒂，你发现什么了。”  
贝蒂威尔的笑容收敛了一些，他把放在载物台上的金属用镊子夹起来放到一个干净的培养皿上，他把培养皿合上，“加雷斯在现场找到了一枚嵌在墙里的弹头，但很不幸它已经完全变形了。”  
“弹头对我们来说并没有什么作用，高温和高速撞击会导致金属形变或者破碎，虽然每个生产厂商的弹头分量和合金比例有一些不同，但差别对物证来说没有什么研究性。”贝蒂威尔拿起了培养皿，“不过我觉得既然找到了弹头未尝不是巧合，所以我拜托了加雷斯在现场又看了看，果然找到了弹壳，正好有了梅林的签字我可以让现场的人加急送过来。”他指了指电脑屏幕，然后把一边的红绿3D眼镜递给了两位探员，“这是这枚弹壳在共聚焦显微镜下的成像。”  
“神奇，”高文说到，“但我好像看不到子弹标示，中间那些亮斑是什么？”  
“你看到的是在宽视场模式下的撞针印，亮斑其实是整个撞针印最深的地方，”他用手比划了一下中心亮斑之外的一圈浅蓝色的圆形光斑和红色钥匙型轮廓，“通过这个我们能大致得知射出这枚子弹的枪的撞针形状，然后在和枪械数据库进行对比。”  
“9mm的半自动手枪可不少，”兰斯洛特摘掉了眼镜，贝蒂威尔稍显惊讶地看了他一眼，“9mm弹壳挺好认的——虽说特里斯坦才是枪械大师但好得我们也工作这么长时间了。”  
“9mm半自动，型号是斯普林菲尔德军械库XDM。”贝蒂威尔把一叠资料交到高文手里。  
“速度挺快的嘛贝蒂威尔。”  
物证专家摇了摇头，“不是我，这种东西的比对少说也得花上半天时间，我扫描完就录入数据库，然后触动了自动比对程序，这把枪在四年前一起绑架未遂里出现过。”  
他用笔记本电脑登入数据库找到了另一张照片，然后把两面屏幕凑近，“我认为不是误判，看，中心凹陷，然后等距圆形凹陷和钥匙型外轮廓，要我说这就是同一把枪。”  
高文哗啦啦地翻动着资料，兰斯洛特凑过去看了一眼，“哪个案子？”  
“让我看看……绑架未遂，两年前的案子，受害人是名年轻女性，下班回家时被持枪嫌犯威胁绑架，一名住在同一住宅区的消防员路过救下了她，但在施救过程中中弹，索性送到医院后抢救及时，两个都活了下来。”他把文件递给兰斯洛特，“奥迪那的案子，最后没有找到嫌犯。”  
“我可以去找他们谈谈话，也许找到点什么——啊，”兰斯洛特手机震动了一下，他从兜里拿出来看了一眼，“加雷斯和鲍斯到了，我们去解剖室吧。”  
贝蒂威尔也站了起来并顺手摘掉了手套扔进了垃圾桶里，然后把打印出来的报告放进文件夹，“我和你们一起去，等潘德拉贡博士昨晚手部擦拭后我可以直接进行样本分析。”

他们是在去地下室的路上被拦住的，加雷斯和鲍斯站在梅林·安布罗休斯的身边，那个时候梅林背对着他们，却笃定地叫出了每个来者的名字，  
“到这儿为止了，兰斯洛特，高文，”梅林转过身来露出了个意义不明的笑容，“贝蒂威尔你可以下去，在证物交接处也能一览无余。”  
他冲加雷斯眨了眨眼睛，“新规矩从今天生效。”  
高文翻了个白眼，“别冲我妹妹抛媚眼，梅林。”  
贝蒂威尔耸了耸肩，“我猜今天轮到我坐冷板凳了？什么新规矩？”  
“今天下午——晚上有个小型发布会，阿尔主持，会给你们解释清楚的，顺便容我说一句，坐冷板凳的是他们几个。”  
“什么？”  
梅林接过贝蒂威尔的文件夹，从不知道哪个兜里掏出一根笔签了名字还给了他，“犯罪实验室和法医署禁区的新规矩，我们去上面观摩——贝蒂威尔，到了交界处带好你的手套。”  
实验室主管带着他们走过走廊，刷卡打开了电梯的大门。和往日不同他按了旁边蓝色的按钮而不是让电梯向下直接把乘客带到验尸房和停尸间。电梯停下后面前的走廊将他们带到了验尸房的上层，右手一侧的墙壁被栏杆和玻璃替换，金发的博士和她的义兄正站在停尸间里，鲁道夫·霍夫曼正躺在解剖台上，盖在他身上的摆布被揭开到他的腰部。  
“他们到了，阿尔托莉雅。”梅林按下了一侧的通讯板，阿尔托莉雅抬起头冲着上面比了一个一起正常的手势，兰斯洛特注意到她并没有直接看向他们。  
“单面镜，她看不到你们。”梅林看上去神情轻松，“据说这样可以减少压力。”  
他从兜里掏出一盒薄荷糖递给加雷斯和鲍斯，“吃一颗吧，上面虽然闻不到味，视觉冲击还是有的。”  
“梅林，”阿尔托莉雅一边调整好解剖台的位置，把悬挂在上空的手术灯拉到合适的角度，一边冲上面喊话，“我猜兰斯洛特和高文都在上面？”  
“Bingo！”  
“很好——兰斯，高文，今天的解剖从鲁道夫·霍夫曼开始，他的指纹我已经录入Ident1，我知道普拉苏塔古斯想要加急这个案子，但我想把无名氏的尸体尸检往后推一推，直到你们能查明她的身份。”她把手放在鲁道夫的面部，闭上眼睛小声且快速地念了一段祷告词，然后抬头看向玻璃天花板，“可以吗？”  
“没问题，我们这边也会加急的。”高文回答到。  
阿尔托莉雅露出了一个微笑，然后戴上了口罩，解剖台另一侧全副武装好的凯拿着记录板走了过来。尸检正式开始，阿尔托莉雅把录音器放在架子上，然后走近解剖台，“我们从外部检查开始，格兰德博士，请记录我所描述的外部伤口。”  
兰斯洛特沉默地看着她和凯在下面忙碌，阿尔托莉雅的检查从面部开始，再向下延伸，他看着她轻轻抬起鲁道夫的手臂，指着肩膀和小臂上的伤口让凯在记录板上标记好正确的位置，高文则忙着给鲍斯与加雷斯提供解说，为他们解答关于尸检的问题。  
“你们什么时候翻新的解剖观摩规定？梅林。”他侧过身看了梅林一眼。  
“还有——阿格规文在哪儿呢？”  
梅林听到他说‘规定’两个时候就露出了笑容，他的目光倒是一直没离开阿尔托莉雅忙碌的身影，台下的女法医正在用手摸索着尸体的后脑，当兰斯洛特提到阿格规文时他看上去快要笑出声来了。  
“你比我清楚，杜拉克探员。”实验室主管的声音轻松，“尸体的身份经过了家属确认，阿尔托莉雅没必要让阿格规文必须到场。”  
“梅林。”  
这一次梅林终于转过头来看他了，他从梅林亮晶晶的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，一个锁着眉头绷紧了嘴角的男人，看上去心事重重而严肃。事实上的确如此，他想起被阿格规文拿走的卷宗和对方晚上躲躲闪闪地写着发言稿，心猛地向下沉去。梅林迎着他的视线直视着他的眼睛，片刻的沉吟后方才开口，目光和语气里都带着一点怜悯。  
“阿格规文没有告诉你所有事情，”他小声笃定地说到，“我猜阿尔托莉雅也没有。”  
梅林凑得更近了一些，“今天下午的——晚上的质询和这个案子没有关系，当然啦我相信经过这么长时间你也知道这些流程可以拖多久。阿尔想要进行公开调查的案子是你上司的前上司，她父亲老潘德拉贡总监经手的那些。 我的朋友乌瑟做了些在他那个位子上不该做的事情，阿尔托莉雅看不下去。”  
然后又是一阵令人难受的沉默。  
“阿格规文信不过你，他已经让阿尔托莉雅提前向法院递交了申请，督察先生，第三方实验室重新化验证物，法医署的对非正常死亡的无警方干预独立调查权，然后，最高法院会启动一场针对苏格兰场整个凶杀组的内部调查，包括了你和你的搭档，还有特里斯坦他们。”  
为了不打扰到高文的讲解他的胳膊几乎贴上兰斯洛特的，音量被压到只有气声，声调却有些莫名的上扬。不，兰斯洛特把那个音节从嗓子里挤出来，血液涌上大脑，他感觉自己定住了。  
“阿尔托莉雅的申请已经通过了，他想要凶杀组坐冷板凳。”

“帮我个忙，亲爱的，把你的大衣拿到另一边来好吗？”阿尔托莉雅先听到了高跟鞋踩在木头地板上的吱呀声，然后是温柔的女声，她回头看了一眼，刚刚进入酒吧的那两位女士正站在她身后。  
“今天外面有点冷，不是吗？”她把衣服拿开，那两人顺势坐在了她的边上，“你看上去棒极了，布迪卡。”  
布迪卡把手肘撑在吧台上，手掌托着下巴，“谢了，新染的头发，”她歪头看着阿尔托莉雅，“昨天晚上你精彩的发布会出来之后我的电话都快被打爆了，回家后看了看镜子，左边鬓角多了几根白头发。”  
阿尔托莉雅双手拢着酒杯，听完那一段话后沉默了一下，然后冷不丁地冒出一句，“……我可以帮你付染发剂的钱。”  
指挥官翻了个白眼，“算了，一瓶染发剂的钱我还是有的，你知道我想说什么——为什么凶杀组要被调查？”  
“我喜欢你直入主题——因为据我所知当时接触过那些旧案的不少探员现在仍然在凶杀组工作，我需要知道他们知道什么，或者做过什么。”  
“但是你过界了，潘德拉贡。”斯卡哈冲酒保招了招手，“你没必要把整个重案组都牵扯进来。”  
“也向你问好斯卡哈，顺便问一句，你怎么也来了？难道我也欠你一瓶染发剂？”  
没等斯卡哈说什么，酒保已经放下了正在擦拭的杯子走了过来，即使是伦敦阴郁微冷的天气也不能阻止对方上身只穿着明黄色的短袖，裸露的脖颈和手臂呈现出闪闪发亮的健康的小麦色。她甩了甩栗色的头发抬起了手制止了三位客人的发言，“在你们点什么之前，亲爱的们，我开的可是运动酒吧，成年人别想在这里点冰水和苹果汁。”  
她把一小碗炸红薯条放在了她们面前，“酒吧请的 （Order from the house）。”  
“哦，拜托，马塔，又是闪灵的台词？我可是苏格兰场的指挥官，你的店就开在我们斜对面的街上，让我的属下看到还以为我在借酒消愁怎么办？”布迪卡为难似地摊开了手。  
“而我是个帮她打官司的公诉人？”斯卡哈应和着歪了下头，“‘我们要败诉了是吗？’”。  
酒保——酒吧的主人马塔·哈丽竖起食指摇了摇，“嗯嗯——”  
“给她俩老一套，威士忌酸酒和四海为家，她俩半个小时前就下班了。”阿尔托莉雅喝了一口她的啤酒。  
“嘿——”  
“这就来。”马塔冲布迪卡眨了眨眼睛，退到一旁去调酒。  
趁着这点空当斯卡哈继续她没能的话“把整个重案组牵扯进来有点过了，你的侄子和侄女都是警察，你知道他们最烦的就是内部调查的那一套，在他们看来就像是被当作犯罪嫌疑人一样。”  
“还会拖延其他工作的时间。”  
阿尔托莉雅放下了她的啤酒杯，在布迪卡她们进门的时候还是满的，现在已经见了底，“但不然我还能做什么，就好像整件事情只有我父——乌瑟·潘德拉贡指挥官一手做的，拜托，布迪卡，你原来是他的手下，现在坐在他的位置上，你应该知道没有你手下的警员和侦探，我的侄子侄女，兰斯，特里斯，还有迪尔梅德他们你什么都做不了。”她重重叹了一口气，“就像是你依靠他们一样，他也要依靠他的手下。”  
她转过头来看着斯卡哈，“还有你，你还没回答我刚才的问题，为什么你在这儿。”  
马塔·哈丽让人把调好的鸡尾酒送了过来，斯卡哈接过了她的四海为家摇了摇，“就像你没事先告诉杜拉克警探，我猜他也没告诉你。”  
“没有，”法医署的主管把脸埋进手掌里揉了揉，“昨天他没看完尸检就走了，说他有点要紧事要处理，公开质询结束后我给他语音信箱里留了言说我很抱歉，他没接我的电话。”  
“工作电话还是私人的？”  
“私人的。”  
她把头抬了起来，喝掉了杯子里最后一点酒，“他大概会恨我，还有恨阿格规文。”  
“你可以把我也算上，亲爱的。”布迪卡把酒里的樱桃挑出来。  
“你怎么想的我不知道，不过杜拉克的确有事，”斯卡哈招手让服务生给阿尔托莉雅端来了新的啤酒，“是我把他叫走了。”  
“做什么？”  
“你醉了吗？内部调查。”  
“我没有，上一次我见你你还在公诉人办公室工作，你改行去做警察了吗斯卡哈？”阿尔托莉雅放慢了喝酒的速度，开始专心致志地对付那盘炸红薯条。“我要再点一份炸鱼薯条，有人有意见吗？”  
“没有，再加一份鱿鱼圈和墨西哥玉米片。”斯卡哈加了一份，“法院的指示，他们想既然物证都交给第三份重新检验了，为什么不把调查的工作扔给公诉人办公室，找到了直可以接起诉。”  
“听上去真不知道是幸运还是不幸。”阿尔托莉雅哼了一声，“布迪卡？”  
“我不介意给地毯掸掸灰，但是那应该是我的工作。”布迪卡已经喝完了她的鸡尾酒，“庆幸吧潘德拉贡，坐在这个位子上的人是我，斯卡哈是对的，你越界了。”  
她把手里空了的酒杯向前推，冲走过来的马塔·哈丽笑了笑，“马塔，马塔——再给我一杯，我要皇家苹果柠檬汁。”  
马塔收走她的空杯子，把新的那一杯饮料塞进了她的手里，她看着鸡尾酒里的二氧化碳气泡上涌，杯壁上凝结的水雾打湿了她的手指间，“一个建议，阿尔托莉雅,让你的辅祭男孩（alter-boy）去找他谈谈。”  
“怎么做？你知道的，阿格规文对上兰斯洛特的时候完全冷静不下来。”  
“就像猫碰上狗，”斯卡哈挑了挑眉毛，“但我还以为会好点，我见过他俩一起办案。”  
她举了一下杯子，“去年那个浮尸案，三个星期，铁证如山，那家伙被定了十四年的刑。”  
“不止。”布迪卡也对炸红薯条发起了攻势，运动酒吧里的人开始多了起来，她们斜后方又坐下了一群吵吵闹闹的大学生，有人在点餐，服务员重复着烤鸡翅和手作牛肉汉堡口味和报价，她朝后看了一眼碰杯的嘻闹人群，那对情侣正在接吻。  
“啊，生活。”她捧着玻璃杯咬住吸管，点好的餐点摆在了面前。  
“你说什么？”  
她回过头看了看发问的阿尔托莉雅和同样歪着头的斯卡哈，“没什么，”她笑了笑，“在想事，也许我应该把他们分开办案。”  
“谁？”  
“看情况——杜拉克和奥克尼们，我是说，我手下的那两个奥克尼。”  
斯卡哈摇了摇头，“随你，反正我会看着他们的。”  
“什么？”阿尔托莉雅看向了她。  
“内部调查的一部分，我会负责监察他们查案，”斯卡哈耸了耸肩，“长话短说，以防万一猫咪和狗真的打起来怎么办。”

“好吧，现在，你可以告诉我了，”加拉哈德把行李箱放倒在地上，抬头看着拎着他书包的马修，“那家伙怎么了，看上去像是被猫偷了圣诞节火鸡一样。”  
“大概是因为工作，你应该看看他昨天的脸色，去超市买东西的时候快把收银员吓哭了。”马修把书包放在他的书桌边上，从一旁拖过来脏衣篓，然后帮加拉哈德把行李箱里要拿的东西取出来，“我猜他和黑头发的奥克尼先生又起冲突了，他一个星期前把衣服都拿走了。”  
“然后把牙刷给落下了，”加拉哈德叹气的时候翻了个白眼，“有时候我真希望兰斯洛特能成熟一点。”  
“但……他的确是你父亲。”马修的眼睛看向了另一边。  
“这么多年过去了你还没发现年龄在这个家庭里绝对不是判断处事思维的绝对标杆吗马修？哪个男人会给十五岁的女儿买白色毛绒玩具？”  
“可他说是你挑的。”  
“我——”加拉哈德像是被噎住了，“我以为他是要给孤儿院的小孩带纪念品——”马修隔着眼镜的镜片盯着他的眼睛，冲足了气的气球猛然卸了下来，“好吧，是我，”他举起双手，“上次去海洋馆的时候你不是也看上了纪念品店的水獭玩具吗？”  
马修看着义兄略显手足无措的模样心满意足地笑了，“是，我是，我知道。”  
她凑上去抱了一下加拉哈德，“谢谢你，我很喜欢水獭先生。”  
加拉哈德快要僵住了，几秒钟后才低下头轻轻拍了一下她的后背，“好的——啊对了，等下，等下，马修，”在义妹放开他后他蹲了下来快速地把几件伏在最上层的衣服扔进了脏衣篓，然后从那些衣服的下面找出一个用气泡布包裹得严严实实的小盒子，“打开看看吧。”  
马修略带困惑地接过了那个盒子，打开包装之后取出了里面填装的防震海绵，然后喊出了声，“你找到了！天，你真的找到了！”  
“确切说——不是我，bonne-maman让人去找了一下，最后在一个分销商的仓库里找到的。”加拉哈德扬了扬眉毛也露出了一点笑容，“Maison Margiela，你品味不错。”  
马修举着那个被包裹得严严实实的玻璃瓶子再次冲上去给了加拉哈德一个拥抱，这个时候门外传来的敲门声，然后门被打开了，兰斯洛特把头从门缝探了进来，“我听到叫声了，发生什么事了吗？”  
他看着抱在一起的兄妹俩，然后注意到了马修手里的瓶子，“Maison Margiela？这是哪款调香——不对，加拉哈德你为什么给她买香水，她才十五。”  
然后他看见了加拉哈德箱子里露出来的另外一个盒子，“化妆品？等等——你到底给你妹妹买了什么？”  
“她十五了兰斯洛特！她高中的女孩儿早就开始化妆了，还有为什么我不能给她买，我用的是自己的奖学金，”加拉哈德松开了马修，叉着腰隔着床铺询问到，“至少我没给高中学生带回来毛绒玩具做纪念品。”  
兰斯洛特刚想开口，马修赶紧向前走了一步占到养父和义兄之间冲着两人伸出了手，“停火——”然后她转向了兰斯洛特，“我们上次说什么来着，‘即使敲了门也不能在对方没有应答前进来’，隐私，尊重隐私。”  
“我都喜欢，毛绒玩具和香水，”她又歪着头冲着他露出融化人心的笑容，眼睛在镜片后面弯成漂亮的弧度，“是‘茶香逃逸’。”  
“什么？”  
“是一款已经停产了的香水，上一次去吉隆坡的时候我在免税店闻到过一次，这一次加拉哈德要去法国，所以我就拜托他找找看能不能找到。”她闭上眼睛把手里瓶子的喷雾器轻轻按压了一下，“闻闻它，收敛沉着的抹茶，大米的香气，还有淡淡的姜糖味——”  
“异域风情，不过你快要把我说饿了，”加拉哈德把手放了下来，他看向了靠在门框旁的兰斯洛特，“话说回来你有什么事吗？监视我们打开箱子，看看我有没有偷运违禁品入境吗警官先生？”  
“是日式风情。”  
被点到名的警官把双手都举起来做投降状，“我很高兴你饿了，我是来告诉你们俩晚饭已经准备好了——马修你笑什么？”  
“没什么，”马修笑眯眯地抱着她的香水打开门走了出去，在快走到楼梯口的时候转身来询问她的义兄，“你没注意到吗？”  
“注意到什么？”加拉哈德看上去和兰斯洛特一样困惑，他看向兰斯洛特，对方同样不解地摇了摇头。  
马修把双手也举了起来，“这个，”她稍微抬了下下巴，“你们俩做起来这个动作简直一模一样。”

杜拉克家的晚餐一向丰盛，奶黄冻焗瑶柱，法式洋葱汤，沙拉和马修做的蔬菜蛋炒饭，但餐桌上唯一的大人却异常沉默，加拉哈德看向马修，马修动了动嘴角冲他摇了摇头。  
餐后兰斯洛特坐在议事厅的写字台前等着电脑重新连接上Wi-Fi，他为了去挑阿格规文的神经把电源给关上了结果一整晚都在用手机流量看邮件，知道买完东西回到家后马修试图给朋友发网络短信才发现。洗碗机的声音隆隆作响，以至于加拉哈德走近了他才发现。  
“我还以为你上楼收拾东西去了。”  
“有坦白的想法吗兰斯洛特？”加拉哈德把另一把椅子拉过来坐在他对面，然后把手里的果汁放在桌子上。  
“让我猜猜我犯了什么罪，警官？”兰斯洛特把电脑屏幕压低了一点以便能看到加拉哈德，“抱歉我那么晚才给你打电话，中途被叫回警局做口头报告了。”  
“我知道，工作。”加拉哈德停顿了一下，似乎是在组织语言，“你知道吗兰斯洛特——”  
“给点提示？”  
年轻人敲了敲杯子，“马修已经十五岁了，而我已经上大二了。”  
“我很抱歉对你给马修带香水的事情指手画脚。”兰斯洛特打开了电子邮箱。  
“不——跟香水没关——我想说的是，重点是，我们都过了那个‘父亲或者母亲不能谈恋爱’的年纪。”  
这回兰斯洛特的注意力终于被拉回来了，加拉哈德一脸严肃的表情让他有些不知如何作答，“不，加拉，我没有——”  
“我不在乎你现在有没有，兰斯洛特。我的重点是，如果有问题，我希望你尽快解决它。”加拉哈德没有给他把话说完的打算，“问题拖得越久影响就越大，它对你身边的每个人都有影响，马修，我，甚至还包括那些不幸到得在你手下干活的警员们，没人希望身边的人怪里怪气。”  
“我很古怪吗？”兰斯洛特皱着眉指了指自己。  
“对，比如说马修告诉我你差点吓哭了街角超市的售货员，休息的时候也拉着一张脸一言不发，你有点吓到她了，”加拉哈德站了起来，“倒不是说我对你不说话有什么意见，感谢你没有在接我的时候劈头盖脸地扔过来一堆问题。”  
“我很抱歉，但嗨我只是有点走神，因为工作，而且没用问题轰炸你是因为我想做个尊重孩子的酷爸——好家长。”  
他在加拉哈德眉毛挑起来的时候即使咬住了舌头，但出乎意料的是年轻人严肃的面孔上露出一点笑意，“随你怎么说，你要是忙完了的话上去帮马修看看历史作业，老实说英国教的和我在法国中学里学得简直是反着的。”  
他在走到楼梯前时还是停了下来，回过头问兰斯洛特，“马修跟我说了一些事，真的是因为工作吗。”  
兰斯洛特把电脑合上了，他双手交叉撑在下巴下，沉默了片刻，“是的，和工作有关，而且恐怕没那么容易解决。”  
“马修想让我提醒你他把他的牙刷放在楼上了，也许——”  
“我明天会把它交给高文的，虽然我不觉得他只有一根牙刷。”兰斯洛特耸了耸肩站了起来，加拉哈德张着嘴没说什么，兰斯洛特很少会打断他和马修的话，他看着长者没有什么表情的脸，最终还是什么都没说。  
“走吧，我们去看该死的英国历史教课——”  
这一次轮到兰斯洛特的话被打断了，他的手机忽然不合时宜地响了起来，他唤醒了屏幕，来电显示栏里凯的名字出现在了他眼前，他接通了电话，扬声器里的声音却是特里斯坦。  
“兰斯洛特，是你吗？”  
“嗨特里，是我。”  
“兰斯洛特，听我说，我和凯正在法医署的二号解剖室，我需要你和高文尽快过来一趟——”  
电话那一头的警探的声音有些轻微的回音，他的声音有些凝重而哀伤，“我可能知道你们这位简·朵一号的身份了。”  
紧接着是一声叹息。  
“我认为她恐怕就是我的MP，林德赫斯特的凯特琳·贝克。”


	7. Chapter 7

整个周末兰斯洛特都试着尽可能长时间的呆在家里而不出去，他不愿意承认自己只是单纯地不想和人交谈，他给星期六的早晨留给了布迪卡和斯卡哈，还有一群他叫不上名字的内务部调查官和法官，从凶杀组的各个成员问到他自己的身上，他的枪，他的案子，他出警时使用的装备和车辆，兰斯洛特感到糟糕透了，他想起贝蒂威尔时常摆弄的那台电子显微镜，感觉自己像是被镊子按住的证物一样被审视。而剩下的时间他则呆在家里，耐下心来给马修辅导历史，或者跟孩子们一起整理房间。布迪卡没有理由强迫他加班，本来她就欠着他一个休假，但他仍然在夜深人静的时候打开电脑工作，他向信用卡公司和电话公司要来的几名死者的刷卡记录和通话记录，期以找出几个人之间的关联，又拜托白领犯罪组的同事要来的卡塔琳娜更详细的经营资料。

除了几封工作邮件，他的手机收件箱就只有高文和阿尔托莉雅发来的问候，始作俑者的来信栏里沉默得如同他本人，上一次阿格规文给他发短信还是半个月前，他去蒙特利尔的前几天，在他把案件资料甩在阿格规文的车前。

“你比我想象得还要可悲，杜拉克。”这是最后一条短信。他的确把几套换洗衣服都收拾走了，但是牙刷被落在了主卧的洗手间里。

在星期五的晚上他见到了从南边匆匆赶回的特里斯坦，对方拿着一叠资料和照片，说是在返程的路上收到的通知，当天早些时候凯更新了未认领尸体的资料库，他在火车上百无聊赖地刷新着失踪人口名单，然后通过人脸识别系统里上传的照片认出了他要找的失踪者。比他更早一步到达法医署的是喝得面色泛红的阿尔托莉雅。兰斯洛特能在她张口说话的时候闻到女法医身上的酒气，但她的步伐却踩得稳重，她戴上口罩，站在之前贝蒂威尔收取尸检物证的地方通过对讲机指挥凯进行身份验证，又紧急提取了生物样本用于DNA比对。

高文并没有来，送阿尔托莉雅过来的是桂妮薇尔。他比其他人早出来一点，下面有特里斯坦在也不需要他做什么，出去的时候他摸了摸大衣的外兜却发现里面空空如也，显然他把那支用塑料袋包好的牙刷落在车里了。然而高文不在他也没法把阿格规文的牙刷给他，就先这样吧，兰斯洛特这么跟自己说，他大概已经买了新的。

然而他的动作反倒是引起了桂妮薇尔的注意，女士看了他一眼摇了摇头，“千万别告诉我你开始抽烟了，马修和加拉哈德恐怕不会高兴的。”

“我没有抽烟，放松，”他收回了注意力，冲着桂妮薇尔笑了笑，“至少不会在你面前。”

“见到你总是那么好，桂妮。”他把手掌摊开给她看，然后撇开了话题，“我还以为你在亚特兰大拍摄。”

桂妮薇尔也笑了，时光似乎没有在她的脸上留下任何痕迹，她的眼睛弯曲时眼角仍然光滑，“我也想你，兰斯。我回来取一些东西，只在伦敦呆一个晚上。”

她把手机从放进了手提包，同时取出了拿出了一盒薄荷软糖递给兰斯洛特让他拿了几颗。“吃吧，戒尼古丁可不容易，至少这东西能帮你分散注意力。”

他们站在安检门外的会客区，她冲里头看了一眼，“谁知道我刚下飞机就接到亚瑟的电话让我去找她呢，幸好我走之前把车停在机场了。”

兰斯洛特看着她，忽然想到了什么，“等等，”他侧过脸来，“是你让加拉哈德给马修带化妆品的吗？”

“当然，是我邮寄给加拉哈德的，斯考特·巴恩斯的新品，还没正式面世的——”她看着兰斯洛特的表情变化，然后摇着头抬起了手，“拜托，兰斯洛特，她十五了，一点点腮红不会把她变成陌生人的。”

“我——”

“桂妮薇尔说得对。”空荡荡的大厅里响起了脚步声，显然是处理完擦拭样本的身份录入的两位法医和一名侦探。阿尔托莉雅走了过来，“我不知道你们在说什么，但我觉得桂妮薇尔肯定是对的。”

首席法医停在了兰斯洛特的面前，因为身高的缘故她和兰斯洛特说话的时候仍然需要把头仰起来一点，如果不是在灯光下泛红的面颊出卖了她，他完全看不出她之前把自己喝了个酩酊大醉。

“我很抱歉。”阿尔托莉雅轻声说道，“我给你发了短信，但布迪卡是对的，我应该——”

“我知道。”

兰斯洛特打断了她的话，虽然发音有些含糊，但他面容诚恳到让人挑剔不出来什么，以至于阿尔托莉雅吸了一口气后欲言又止。兰斯洛特指了指自己的下颚，无声地做了一个小熊软糖的唇语。桂妮薇尔适时上前，她没有打断两人简短的交流，直到阿尔托莉雅转身看向她才走过去站在她身边。

阿尔托莉雅向她抬起了手臂，而桂妮薇尔熟络地虚挽住她，连衣袖也只是轻轻地相互触碰，女法医比她还要矮一些。

“你今晚有地方呆吗？”阿尔托莉雅问到，“我希望你能来和我同住。”

“值得称赞的尝试，亚瑟——我要睡客房。”桂妮薇尔微笑。

“为什么？”

“上次你喝醉后差点把我的胳膊当作火鸡腿还记得吗？我不想让同事问我胳膊上的牙印是怎么回事了。”

她转向兰斯洛特点了点头，头发从肩头滑落，“我上飞机前会给你发短信的——给马修一点空间，兰斯。”

她注视着他的眼睛，在那双眼睛里他看到了温柔和忧虑。

“C'est un petit pas（只是一小步而已），你无需恐惧。”

鉴定科所拍摄的照片可以让掩藏已久的细节被轻而易举地暴露出来，他们缺乏美感，枯燥而乏味，但细节却能被精准捕捉到。兰斯洛特举着那张七寸照片，那是凯瑟琳·贝克的脸，这是他第一次好好端详女孩的面容，她及肩的栗色头发散开，眉毛被修整过，脸上还有些细小的雀斑和痘印。他再一次叹息，凯瑟琳看上去和加拉哈德差不多大，但照片里她原本微微发粉的肤色在手术灯下显得惨白而青灰，嘴唇呈现出毫无生气的黑紫色，那是血液不再鲜活后产生的色彩。

星期日晚上特里斯坦在停尸房里通知了林德赫斯特警局的同事，清晨时分贝克夫妇和凯瑟琳的妹妹詹妮弗和一名陪同的警员就跳上了最早的一班火车从百英里外赶来，贝克夫人在尸体上的白布拉开时崩溃了，她抱住了丈夫和小女儿哭泣，阿尔托莉雅低下了头轻声说了句抱歉。特里斯坦带着詹妮弗和贝克夫人离开坐在外面，留下强撑着的贝克先生和兰斯洛特还有高文交谈。

他把手里的照片贴在白板上，然后用黑笔写下凯特琳的名字，黑色代表被害人，红色是嫌疑犯，蓝色则用来勾画联系。

“特里，”他接过特里斯坦递过来的咖啡，“你知道关于凯特琳的哪些信息？”

特里斯坦坐了下来，显然一副仍然睡眠不足的样子，“凯特琳·贝克，女，二十四，布鲁内尔大三在读生，人类学和历史学。她不是本地人，父母经营着林德赫斯特的一家农产品和花卉商店。”

“人类学？”他捕捉到了那个词。

特里斯坦注意到了他的语气里的轻微变化，把眉毛挑高，歪了歪脑袋。

“社会，”他顿了一下，“人类学。”

“我只是想确认一下。”

特里斯坦的眉毛很快又塌下去了，他拿着咖啡杯一通猛灌。

“我知道发生什么了。我也收到邮件了，你的和内务部的——你能信吗他们居然觉得我的狙击成绩太高了有问题要我重新去测试。”他睁开眼睛冷笑了一下，“虽然我猜比起高文要重写的经费预算算不了什么。”

“刚刚有人说布鲁内尔大学了吗？”声音是从这一层的电梯口那边传来的，高文背着挎包走了过来，他把打印好的文件递给兰斯洛特。

“给，新的预算表，还有一些关于霍夫曼家的资料。”他无视了特里斯坦变得扭曲的表情，咬了一口另一只手里仍冒着热气的油炸薯饼，含糊不清的说着，“霍夫曼家有两个人也在布鲁内尔上学，克里斯提娜和哈里——哈里就是医院里那个年轻的霍夫曼。”

“说真的特里斯坦，去上编程课吧，python处理数据挺好用的。”

兰斯洛特迅速在三个年轻人的照片之间花上连线，然后写上布鲁内尔大学。

“这是被害人之间的连接，也许这就是为什么凯瑟琳会去卡特琳娜酒吧的原因，她向

父母提起过要去酒吧的事情吗？”高文开始对付素食马芬汉堡了。

“没有，我周末的时候和电话公司确认过，她最后一次和父母通话是在火灾发生当天的前一个晚上，也是她的手机最后一次打出去。”

“她的手机在哪儿？”

“不在现场，SOCO们没有找到。”

“我去找技术科让他们盯着凯特琳的手机，布迪卡怀疑从现场找到的伤亡者并不是当时聚集在酒吧里的全部人员，他们找到了弹头，可能有人开枪后逃走了。”

“你还没有弹壳，要么那个弹头什么都不代表，要么就是枪手把弹头带走了——和凯特琳的手机一起。”特里斯坦耸了耸肩，“内行人啊。”

他整理了一下自己的西装，从椅子上站了起来，“现在我们并案了，如果你不介意的话，我想去和贝克夫妇谈一谈，看看我还能找出什么线索，然后我会陪他们去凯特琳的学校，去她的宿舍看看。”

红发的警探伸手去拿自己的枪和手机，身侧响起了木门被打开的吱呀声，那扇门的百叶窗从他们到达时就一直紧紧关闭着，他们都下意识地认为那间办公室里并没有人。

他们身侧的玻璃门开启了一条狭窄的缝隙，布迪卡探出头来，她平日里散开的头发被干练地扎成马尾，随着她的动作从背后甩到了一侧的肩膀上，她环视了一周，然后把目光盯在了在白板前的三个男人。

指挥官伸出了食指一次划过他们仨，然后又翻手勾了勾，“警探们，我的办公室，现在。”

特里斯坦迟疑地转过身放下了枪带，他还没来得及穿在身上，“……包括我？”他用手指了指自己。

“没错，也包括你，特里斯坦。”

他转头看了一眼兰斯洛特，法国人一脸不明所以地摇了摇头。

“我很悲伤……你们又做什么了？”

“你多久没吃东西了？”桑松把手里的化验单放在一旁的操作台上，帮阿格规文拔出了已经空掉了的吊瓶针头，几分钟前法庭人类学家施图自行拔针被他制止了。

“你的身体情况绝对不适合禁食疗法，更何况你的身材也不需要。”

“我没有禁食，我早上喝了杯咖啡，加了杏仁奶，”阿格规文驾轻就熟地接过棉团按在伤口上，按压了几下后等待出血减少，然后从医生的医疗托盘里拿走了创可贴黏在了手臂上。“我只是来找你要几片抗眩晕和减轻炎症的药，没要你给我来瓶葡萄糖。”

他今天早上是在一阵寒冷中醒来的，掀开毛毯的时候无法控制似地打了个冷颤，起初他以为只是暖气没有开足，按部就班地穿好衣服后起床去煮咖啡，然后在那个时候一阵偏头痛袭击了他，然后进化成了呕吐感和天旋地转。

他抬起手腕看了一眼手表，“我已经迟到了。”

桑松把化验单拿了起来，“看在上帝的份上咖啡绝对不是一份完整的早餐——有时候我真想直接把你扔给南丁格尔。那个孩子已经在外面等你了，兰斯洛特呢？你今天要出去吗？”

医生没有等他回答继续说道，“我不建议你继续高强度工作，我可以向伦理委员会申请让你开始第二段阿片类药物的实验性疗程，看看能不能让你的无痛症有好转。”

他哗啦啦地翻着手里的纸张，“你之前做过的疗程有显著的效果，无汗症的症状基本消失了，这一次你来医院也说是因为头痛，这样的效果甚至超过了预期，阿斯科勒庇俄斯也很感兴趣，希望能加入你的治疗，不考虑一下吗？”

“不，我没时间。”阿格规文毫不犹豫地拒绝了，“我不想再长时间用成瘾性药物了。”他起身穿好西装外套。

桑松抬头看了他一眼，阿格规文心里涌起一股烦躁的感觉，没必要的话他不愿意得罪医生，但桑松的口音和提问实在是让他有些心神不宁，在被他拒绝后那双蓝眼睛的视线扫过来令他绷紧的面部肌肉不由得轻抽了一下。没时间当然只是借口之一，法院和法医署是不会让一个长时间使用成瘾药物的科学家在治疗期间上庭作证的，即使停止了治疗，谁知道辩方律师会不会用这一点在预先审查（voir dire）做证专家资质时进行攻击，而他还要为阿尔托莉雅分担工作。

检查室陷入了诡异的安静，只有医疗仪器和负压抽气机时不时地发出一点声响，索性桑松没有再问下去，但阿格规文原本也没有打算和他说，他没必要和医生或者医疗委员会解释他是否允许治疗的原因。

“最终决定权在你，”还是桑松打破了沉默，“但疼痛并非无害而无一利，它提醒你极限在哪里，何时应该停下来，你不该抵触它，不然你的身体最终会崩溃的。”

“你只是不习惯而已。”

“疼痛会让人变得迟缓。”

“疼痛是一种自我防御机制。”

阿格规文不愿意再和他争辩了，桑松看到了他脸上不悦地表情，“再想想吧，”他这么说着，即使知道只是无用功，“这是你的化验单。”

“你终于要告诉我为什么我会头痛了？”人类学家穿好了外套，从检查台上下来，整理了一下袖子，然后站在门口准备开门。

“数据看起来像感冒引起的炎症，不过你的白血球细胞数有升高不少，你之前发烧了吗？你的情况比较特殊，我没法在不做全身体检的情况下给你下诊断。”

“如你所说，只是感冒。”

桑松把准备好的密封型塑料袋递给了他，三个橙色的药瓶把袋子撑了起来，药片在里面随着他的动作跳舞，发出窸窸窣窣的声音，“老样子，200mg的止痛药和你常用的消炎药，还有抗生素。”他皱着眉头把袋子放进阿格规文的手里，“你必须小心，你的痛觉阀门远高于常人，甚至有可能在感染的情况下都不自觉。”

阿格规文没有再回话，他打开了门，鲍斯正站在门口，手里拎着个黑色的小型保险公务箱，他身后墙壁上的电视正重播着新闻，他听到了熟悉的声音于是抬头瞥了一眼，画面里是布迪卡拿着新闻稿作发布会的身影，她在报告兰斯洛特和高文正在调查的火灾，一个个他在报告上看到的名字被读出来。他皱了皱眉头，年轻人看上去局促不安，似乎刚刚想要敲门查看却正好撞上了阿格规文出来，警官换上了一个勉强的微笑，然而出来的病人却视而不见。他走得比鲍斯还要快些，仿佛是为了尽快离开诊疗室，鲍斯抱着公务箱对桑松小声地说了句抱歉，医生反倒是无所谓的摆了摆手，然后从白大褂里掏出了手机。

“我们的心和受害者家属在一起，苏格兰场最好的探员们正在负责调查此案，我们向社会保……”

他们从楼内一路走楼梯走到地下停车场，有那么一瞬间阿格规文有点轻微的动摇，也许他应该留下来听完布迪卡的新闻发布会，即使两天前直播的时候他已经听了一遍。鲍斯带着他找到了车子，是警局的车，只不过没有任何警方的标示，年轻的警官打开了后备箱把公务箱放了进去。他打开了副驾驶位的车门，一股柠檬空气清新剂的甜味扑面而来，让他忍不住弯下腰扶住了车门，喉头滚动着把想要干呕的感觉忍了回去。

“您还好吗，博士？”鲍斯走到了另一侧，他看着比兰斯洛特或者高文要年轻多了，他想起来了,这是加雷斯的搭档。“奥克尼警探让我准备了晕车药。”

鲍斯坐进了车子里，仿佛他闻不到那股味道似的，年轻的警探从座位之间的收纳箱里取出了一版药片递给他，阿格规文注意到鲍斯的安全带在他坐上去之前就插好了，兰斯洛特也经常这样，他皱了皱眉头没有说话，快速地接过了晕车药。他没有去深究鲍斯口中的奥克尼究竟是他的哥哥还是他的妹妹，然后坐进了车里。

鲍斯把导航设置好，“我们今天除了去剑桥大学还有其他地方要去吗？” 

“没有，我们把证物带去实验室后就回来，然后你就自由了，”阿格规文看了看手表，“你知道高文和加雷斯在哪里吗？”

“奥克尼警探要去克罗伊登，有一个遇难者住在那边，”鲍斯把车子发动了，“我搭档和杜拉克警探走了，好像是要和证人核实一些事情。”

“安全带。”阿格规文把药片拿出来干吞了下去，现在他知道是哪个奥克尼了。

“——抱歉您说什么？”鲍斯转过头来，有些困惑。

“我是说你的安全带，别跟杜拉克似的，等一会儿要上高速。”人类学家闭上了眼睛靠在椅背上，带着让他自己都觉得不可思议地耐心解释了一下，他说完之后就后悔了， _别拿鲍斯和兰斯洛特做比较_ 。

鲍斯很显然并没有在意，专注于把车从地下停车场开出去的他也没能捕捉掉人类学家变得稍微有些僵硬的神色。“哦——我只是，我之前见过杜拉克和奥克尼警探这样开车，这样有需要快速反应的时候不会被安全带绊倒——哦，对不起——”他看到阿格规文已经闭上了眼睛，“对不起——我不说了。”

阿格规文睁开了眼睛，“你没你自己想象中那么烦人，安静点开车就是了。”

“我们要去哪里？”加雷斯坐在副驾驶位上，“还有，我能开车吗？就这一次？”

“我会让你开的，在我们和夏蒂德谈完之后，我就把车钥匙给你。”

“提醒我谁是夏蒂德来着？”加雷斯解锁了平板电脑，“我不记得现场目击者里有姓这个的。”

“她不是现场目击者，我们今天要找的那个夏蒂德是迪尔梅德之前负责的一桩绑架未遂案的受害人。”

“这和我们在现场找到的子弹壳有关吧？哥哥告诉我了。”她看向兰斯洛特，他的下颌动了下，然后嗯了一声。

加雷斯把平板电脑关上了，她有些担忧地盯着前面的路。兰斯洛特的沉默让她有些不安，她想起十几分钟前兰斯洛特跑到巡警们的更衣室来叫她时的样子，那时候她刚刚穿好马夹准备出发，她的搭档今天不在，所以只有她一个人。兰斯洛特让她换掉了巡警的制服，带好警徽和他走，那时她有些兴奋得过头了，以至于没有察觉到兰斯洛特和高文身边微妙的低气压。

她有些懊恼，如果不是因为敬慕的前辈点名要带她办案时的激动情绪让她有些天晕地旋，她应该能意识到的。从上个星期五就是这样了，连高文身上都带着那股罕见的阴郁，兰斯洛特这时候看上去表情严肃又淡漠，这倒是和她另外一个哥哥很像——

女巡警默不作声地叹了口气，阿格规文整个周末都呆在他在外面单独租下的公寓里，她一直没能见到他。

红灯把他们停下来了，兰斯洛特的手仍然放在方向盘上，他盯着前面的路看了一会儿，然后像是突然回过神来似的从驾驶座的门边上拿出了一个袋子递给了加雷斯。

“别看资料了，一会儿该晕车了。给你，加拉哈德给你从法国带回来东西——是化妆品吗？”他笑了笑，扫开了密布的阴云，在加雷斯拿过袋子的时候还凑过去假装要偷窥一眼，“抱歉，刚才想事情出神了。”

“是擦手霜，英国这边似乎没有那个牌子的专卖店，麻烦你代我向加拉说声谢谢。”

加雷斯有些欣喜地接了过来。她不确定兰斯洛特是否是要对发生了什么闭口不谈，但她想了想还是装作若无其事的样子问了出来。

“发生什么了？我有些担心。”

兰斯洛特沉默了一会儿，“没什么，”他耸了耸肩，“布迪卡今天早上把我叫去办公室说高文和我被投诉了。”

“啊——什么？！”

“很显然霍夫曼的妻子仍然对尸检耿耿于怀，在发现阿——亚瑟的确有权带走遗体之后把矛头对准我和高文了。”他叹了口气，“新报告这周三之前要给内务部，很显然他们没打算放过我。”

“可今天是周一——这就是为什么我们今天不去审讯她而是去找迪尔梅德的旧案的缘故吗？”

“不是审讯——我们还没有正式把她列为嫌疑人，我们只能‘问询’她，”兰斯洛特解释着，“就像是——质询会和法庭审判的区别。”

“你得注意用词，”他用食指轻轻敲了敲方向盘，“尤其是内务部咬在尾巴上的时候。”

加蕾丝想要张口说什么，然而这时黄灯亮了，紧接着短促的手机铃声响起，兰斯洛特看了她一眼，她摇了摇头，指了指对方的腰间，“是你的手机。”

兰斯洛特把手机从兜里掏了出来，解锁后递给她，“如果是垃圾短信的就删掉。”

加蕾丝接了过来，兰斯洛特的手机屏幕上是十三四的加拉哈德，还有躲在他身后笑得腼腆的马修，背景是漂亮的断崖和海滩，她认出来这是兰斯洛特刚刚收养了马修的时候拍的。屏幕最上方飘着新冒出来的消息栏，看到消息后她眨了眨眼，有些迟疑。

“怎么了？是特里斯坦吗？”

“不是……”她盯着手机屏幕，“是夏尔·桑松医生。”

她顿了顿，才把信息读了出来，“他说哥——阿格规文今天早上去找他拿药了，不过赶时间没来得急做全套检查。”

“帮我回一个‘知道了’。”兰斯洛特表情没什么变化。

接下来车内再度陷入了令人坐立难安的安静，加蕾丝没有再说什么，她把手机屏幕锁上后放在了操作台前放咖啡杯的地方，她本来做好了兰斯洛特会开口说些什么的准备，然而他只字未言，只是专注的驾驶着车辆。她觉得自己像是看到什么不该看的东西，稍稍有些尴尬地用食指蹭了蹭鼻子下面，然后又调整了被她压在屁股下空系的安全带。道路依然繁忙，甚至有些堵车的征兆，她向外看去，忽然一道闪电划过阴沉沉的天空，撕裂了天上挤成一团的乌云，她有些出神地看着那道青紫色的电光，几秒钟之后远方传来了轰鸣的雷声，先是一滴硕大的水珠砸在了挡风玻璃上，然后大雨倾盆而至。

乌云积压下的伦敦昏暗潮湿又嘈杂，兰斯洛特打开了车前后的雨刷，又调整了后视镜，“

别担心，车后面倒是有把伞。”

女巡警听着噼里啪啦的雨声，她想起来之前看的小说里把雨水是上帝对世人的洗礼，让人安静并秉去杂念， _那可真是本糟糕透顶的小说_ ，她想。雾气开始在车内的窗户上凝结，没等兰斯洛特动手她便主动调低了空调的温度。她还想再聊些什么，比如他们即将拜访的夏蒂德，或者贝蒂威尔迟迟没有出炉的火灾分析报告，但张嘴的时候却变成不着边际的话语，那问题像是窗外是不是落下的闪电一样击中了她。

“你喜欢伦敦吗？”

兰斯洛特似乎有些差异，“听上去像是个迟了很久的问题。”他打轮把车子带下了高架桥。

“我有的时候觉得你并不喜欢伦敦，这里对法国人来说是不是太烟熏或者太冷了？”

被提问的人被逗笑了，“更像是太潮湿了，对关节和头发不太好。”

加蕾丝低头，手指划过裤子上不存在的褶皱，“是这样吗？”她也笑了，头发的末端垂到了靠近嘴角的位置挡住了她的脸，“听上去像是在抱怨做出了错误的人生决定。”

“你会想回到法国吗？”她摇了摇头把头发甩到后面去，“至少里昂的天气比伦敦好太多了。”

“不——我有时会想故乡，但不代表我要回去，”兰斯洛特一脚油门下去驶离了前面的十字路口，“每个人都会在某一时刻做出错误的决定，有些很糟糕，会毁了一切的那种。”

他摇了摇头，“也许伦敦并不是我最喜欢的城市，但至少它还没糟糕到那个地步。”

他沉默了一会，慢慢说到，“我仍然在祈祷自己不会做出那种选择。


End file.
